Battling Bands of Love?
by xXRaiyneXx
Summary: The Tetsusaiga and the Moonslayers are two 1 bands in Canada... They are battling on the music charts, but are they battling outside of the studio?
1. Character Profile

Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Inuyasha and co. Just the characters that I have made myself. (I absolutely envy Rumiko though sigh)

Sorry, this is just the character profile for the characters of my fic/story. Next chap it's gonna be the story, k?

**Main** **Character Profile:**

Band: The Tetsusaiga

Inuyasha Hikari-

Age: 18 (gr.12)

Appearance: All of his half dog demon features. Whatever he's wearing during the story.

Instrument: Guitars

Miroku Tamashi-

Age: 18

Appearance: Like in the anime, except his clothes/outfit.

Instrument: Bass/Guitars

Kouga Shiro-

Age: 18

Appearance: Like in the anime, except his clothes/outfit.

Instrument: Drums

Sesshoumaru Hikari-

Age: 22

Appearance: Like in the anime, except his outfit.

Job: Manager of the Tetsusaiga

Band: The Moonslayers

Raiyne (pronounced as "rain") Kimiko-

Age: 17

Appearance: gold-silver eyes, silver hair with red streaks, angel-dog demon features (dog ears and fangs but no claws and wings yet.). Whatever she's wearing during the story.

Instrument: Guitars

Sango Maylu:

Age: 17

Appearance: Like in the anime, except for her clothes.

Instrument: Drums

Ayame Yume:

Age: 17

Appearance: Like in the anime, except her outfit.

Instrument: Bass/Guitars

Kagome Higurashi:

Age: 20

Appearance: Brown eyes, black hair and whatever she's wearing during the story.

Job: Manager of the Moonslayers

I guess that was pretty pointless… oh well. At least I introduced my new character : Raiyne… Hope u like my story. Pleaz R/R and you could write me flames, I guess, just to know what I can improve on. But don't be too harsh… THANX:P

My fic says it's a songfic but it isn't, I'm just using the songs for the band's songs so that it'll make it easier to write this story, cuz I don't have to make up the songs. If u don't like it, well too bad I guess… SRY!


	2. Sighing & Meeting

Battling Bands… of Love?

**Ch.1**

"Hey Inuyasha!" called a man with a large luggage bag, walking towards the convertible parked in the front of the hotel. "Feh!" The man called Inuyasha started the engine again. "So where are we going this time?" asked the guy, throwing his baggage in the back seat. "Sesshoumaru said we're going to Toronto in Canada for our new studio. Plus, we have to go to a high school also, Miroku." "Oh…" The car, with Inuyasha and Miroku in it, drove out of the driveway, heading towards the airport in Calgary, Alberta.

"Raiyne!" called a teenaged girl, Sango. "What!" Raiyne, an angel-dog demon ran down the stairs of her father's music studio. "Your dad wants to talk to you." "Thanks, Sango." The girl called Raiyne flashed a quick smile before entering her father's office.

Raiyne closed the door silently. "Hey Dad. What's up?" Her father turned towards her, in his seat. "Tomorrow, a band is coming in to use our studio permanently with you girls." "Ok," replied Raiyne, curious. "Which band?" "The Tetsusaiga." "God!" Raiyne shot up from her seat. "Are you kidding me? We're battling on the music charts. How are we supposed to cooperate!" Raiyne sat back in her seat, sighing heavily. Her father looked at her, amused. "It's ok, dear. Just relax. You girls will be fine," reassured her father. "Fine. I'll go tell Sango and Ayame. Kagome probably knows right?" Her father nodded.

Raiyne walked out the door and closed it behind her. "Great!" She sighed again, in defeat. She walked into the recording room, where Sango and Ayame awaited her return. "What happened?" asked Ayame. "There's a new band coming to use our studio permanently." "So what?" said Sango. "It's the Tetsusaiga." The two girls gasped and widened their eyes. "Holy shit!" cursed Sango. Ayame just sat there, starring.

"Sango, Ayame, Raiyne!" The three turned their heads towards the door. "There you are! I've been looking for you guys everywhere!" The three just stood there, confused. "Come on. We have to go greet our guests at Pearson Airport." The three went out and grabbed their out' clothes and walked their way to the bathrooms.

Sango came out first, wearing a pink tank-top on top of a white one and whit capris. Then Raiyne came out, wearing a light blue t-shirt and khaki capris. Last but not least, Ayame came out with a red tube top and a red mini skirt. Kagome was waiting for them, patiently, in her silver Mercedes. Ayame entered Kagome's car, while Sango and Raiyne got into Raiyne's new car, a silver BMW convertible. The two cars sped away towards the airport.

The girls waited for the band, the Tetsusaiga, at the entrance of the Pearson airport. Kagome waved to a group of guys, looking around dumbly. Kagome started to walk towards the band. "Come on you guys. You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Raiyne sighed and walked towards the guys with Sango right beside her, while Ayame walked beside Kagome, who was taking up the rear.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Inuyasha, pointing towards the girls walking towards them. Sesshoumaru answered, "They are the band that owns the studio." "They're hot, don't you agree Kouga?" asked Miroku, in his normal perverted manner. "Ya, I guess. Especially the girl with the red hair in the back," answered Kouga. "No. I prefer the one in the front with the lovely pink eye shadow." "Shut up you two," growled Inuyasha. "Who do you favour, oh Mighty Inuyasha," asked Miroku, mockingly. "Feh! Shut your mouth." Sesshoumaru budded in. "He likes the one in the front, with the light blue shirt." "Shut the fuck up, Sesshoumaru!"

Miroku and Kouga whistled. "She really is a beauty," said Miroku, dreamily. "Yeah, the red and silver hair and her wonderful golden and silvery eyes. What a dream lady," added Kouga. "Shut up! You're making her sound bad!" "Yes! I got you there, Inuyasha! You do have the hots for her!" "Shut it, Miroku." Inuyasha turned towards Sesshoumaru. "What's the band's name?" Sesshoumaru smirked. "The Moonslayers." The three guys turned towards their manager. "Fuck! What the hell! I am not working with those wenches!" They all had their eyes popping out of their sockets. Sesshoumaru pointed, "Too late."

They all turned around to see the amused faces of the four girls, holding in their laughter. "What are you laughing at?" asked Kouga, turning red. "Well… We… heard… you… talking… about… us…" gasped Sango, in between giggles and laughter. "Well, not us but Raiyne did and she told us everything you guys said," gasped Ayame. "it was really hilarious," said Raiyne, in complete control of her laughter, at the time.

"Come on, you guys. Stop laughing," said Raiyne, seriously. "It wasn't that funny, was it?" The three hysterically laughing girls stopped their hysterical laughter. "Can we be on our way, now?" asked Sesshoumaru with no emotion. "Sure, ok." The girls lead the way towards their cars quickly.

"Nice cars," said Kouga, astounded. "With great beauty comes great cars," added Miroku. Inuyasha just shook his head. Raiyne and Kagome got into their respectable cars and opened their trunks. "Inuyasha, Kouga and I will go into Miss Kagome's car. You two will go into Raiyne's car," instructed Sesshoumaru. "Whatever," muttered Inuyasha. Miroku and Inuyasha threw their luggage into the trunk. "Hey watch it! This car's new!" yelled Raiyne. Miroku closed the trunk lid lightly and Inuyasha and Miroku got into the back of the car. The BMW and the Mercedes raced towards the North York region of Toronto.


	3. Singing & Loving Couples

Battling Bands… of Love?

**Ch.2**

Raiyne and Kagome's cars parked in the garage of the Moonslayers' mansion-like house. All of the guys got their luggage out of the cars and followed the girls into the house. Inside the guys, Miroku and Kouga mostly, had trouble keeping their mouths shut. It was awesome. Marble floors and everything you can imagine. "Wow. Nice house," drooling Miroku said.

"Welcome!" The Moonslayers and the Tetsusaiga bands turned their heads towards the voice. Raiyne's father got out of a room. "Hello, Sesshoumaru is it?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Fine. Come with me." Alexander, Raiyne's father started to turn away. "Mr.Kimiko?" Alexander turned his head. "Should I show them their rooms?" asked Kagome. "Sure. Raiyne, it's your turn to cook tonight." Kagome, Sango and Ayame smirked evilly. "Hey! That's not fair!" whined Raiyne. "I had to cook yesterday _and_ the day before too!" "Oh, well." Alexander opened the door to his office with Sesshoumaru following silently.

Ayame, Sango and Kagome burst out laughing, holding their side in pain from their laughter. "Oh, come on, you guys. Grow up would you?" snapped Raiyne, eyes glowing in annoyance. Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha starred in amusement at the girls' antics. "Come on. Follow me," snapped Raiyne, turning towards the stairs. "I thought they were supposed to be my friends! And I'm younger than all of them too!" muttered Raiyne, under her breath. Inuyasha and Kouga laughed, while Miroku wasn't able to hear with his human ears, clueless.

"Ok. Kouga that's your room," said Sango, pointing to the wooden door at the end of the hall. "You're gonna have to share the washroom with Ayame." Kouga smiled at Ayame while she blanched. Sango grinned. "Fine. Then Miroku's gonna sleep in the room next to you!" growled Ayame. "And share the washroom with you too." Sango's grin disappeared instantly. Now it was Ayame's turn to grin. Kagome and Raiyne shook their heads, while Miroku smiled his perverted smile. "Come on you guys, be quiet," said Kagome.

Sango looked at Kagome evilly. "Oh no, you're not!" "Oh, yes." Sango looked at Kagome's room door. "Kagome, Sesshoumaru is gonna sleep in the room next you!" said Sango, cruelty gleaming in Sango's very brown eyes. Kagome sighed heavily. "Great…" said Kagome, sarcastically. Ayame looked at Raiyne and then Inuyasha. "Well, I guess that means Inuyasha and Raiyne are together." "Yeah," replied everyone at the same time.

Sango and Ayame turned and showed their partners' to their rooms without a single word. Kagome walked down the stairs, intending to wait for Sesshoumaru to come out of the office. "Well, when am I gonna be able to get to my room?" asked Inuyasha, irritated. Raiyne turned towards Inuyasha and smiled. "Maybe never if you don't say please," replied Raiyne, smartly. Inuyasha grunted. "Please." "Ok." Raiyne silently padded towards the completely white door on the other side of the hall, opposite Ayame's.

Raiyne opened the door and let Inuyasha pass before her. Raiyne closed the door softly. "Here. This is your room. Like it?" asked Inuyasha. The walls were painted blue and there was a simple painting from Monet. There was a bed with red sheets, the ceiling had a wonderful chandelier and a big wardrobe and desk in a corner.. "Uhhh… yeah, I guess," answered Inuyasha. "I'll be in my room, if you need anything," said Raiyne, heading towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha turned from unpacking his things and saw Raiyne go through the bathroom door into another room on the other side. _She's really easy-going. She didn't notice my rudeness or arrogance. And even if she did, she didn't say anything at all._ Inuyasha smirked. _Well, at least I have a hot room-mate._ Inuyasha blinked. _Whoa. Where did that come from? Me. The voice inside your head, dummy. Shut up! Feh. Whatever._ Inuyasha finished unpacking his things and walked towards the door, heading towards Raiyne's room.

Inuyasha reached for the door that connected the bathroom to Raiyne's room when he heard singing.

"_In my field of paper flowers  
and candied clouds of_ _lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me."_

Inuyasha wanted to hear more but his hand didn't listen to him. He silently turned the door knob and looked inside. "Holy shit," gasped Inuyasha. Raiyne turned towards Inuyasha and smiled. "Hey. Finished already?" Raiyne was on her bed. Her room was so messy with papers flying all over the place and guitars on the floor too. _That's why she asked if I liked the room. Because she had to keep it clean,unlike hers._ Inuyasha smirked at the thought. "Hey! Stop staring at my room like that! You know my room isn't always like this. I'm just so stressed now with all the recording and stuff." Raiyne got off her bed and went into her walk-in closet. She poked her head out. "Wait a sec while I change." Raiyne shut the door. Inuyasha sat on her bed and began reading all the lyrics of the song she was singing.

"Come on." Raiyne stepped out of her closet. Inuyasha just stared at her. _Fuck. Why does she have to look so good?_ She was wearing a light blue over white tank top and a light blue miniskirt. "Ummm… Hello?" Raiyne waved her hands in front of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and Feh'ed. Raiyne went out the door with Inuyasha following close behind. _Damn. I was staring holes into her! Why am I acting like this. Girls are supposed to be doing that to me!_ Inuyasha smirked once again. _Well I guess I should try harder._

Sango, Ayame, Kouga and Miroku came out of their rooms and waved at Inuyasha and Raiyne. Sango caught up to Raiyne and asked, "You guys want to go to the recording room and sing?" Raiyne looked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked away. "Sure. I guess." Sango led the way to the recording room, downstairs and turn right all the way and down another staircase into the basement. Basement was turned into a professional recording studio with everything you could possibly have in it. Kouga whistled at the drums. "Nice drum set." Sango looked at them possessively. "Yeah, I know. Got it custom made." The drum set was all a light shade of blue (Wow… a lot of things are blue ;;). On all of the drums, they had the Moonslayers' insignia; a pair of wings with two swords crossing over it.

"Well, how are we going to do this?" asked Ayame. "Who's gonna sing first?" Miroku said, "Well, ladies first." Raiyne nodded, "Ok." Sango, Ayame and Raiyne headed towards their instruments while Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku headed towards the four chairs on the other side of the glass wall. Raiyne looked towards her band-mates. "Ready?" Sango and Ayame nodded. "One, two, three." (Raiyne is the lead singer.)

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_You dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

_Since you been gone (since you been gone)_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know) that I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_(Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson)_

The guys applauded with Miroku whistling. The Moonslayers went towards the glass room. "Like it?" asked Raiyne. "Of course, darling," answered Miroku, getting a furious glare from Sango. "Who's it about?" asked Inuyasha, in a jealous sort of voice. Raiyne eyed him. "It's about my old boyfriend," replied Raiyne. "He's such a jerk. I hate him." "Why do you hate him?" asked Kouga. Raiyne turned towards him. "Because he only wanted me because I was popular in school. He was really nice before he bragged to everyone about me, being his girl." Raiyne's normally happy expression turned sour. "He even got jealous and punched a guy because the poor boy asked me for help on his homework. That's when I broke up with him." "Wow." "Well, it's your turn now," said Ayame, trying to break the tension hanging over her best friend, Raiyne.

The Tetsusaiga walked out the door and picked up the same instruments that the Moonslayers used. Inuyasha turned his head. "One, two, three." (Inuyasha is the lead singer.)

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one I that have ever known_

_Don't know were it goes_

_But its home and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Blvd. of broken dreams_

_Were the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find_

_Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And were I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Fked up and every things all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find_

_Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Blvd. of broken dreams_

_Were the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a.._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find_

_Till then I'll walk away!_

_(Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)_

It was the Moonslayers' turn to clap and cheer. "Hey, that was nice," said Raiyne, offering a smile to the nearing band. "Uh. Thanks." Sango lead the way out of the door and sat on her seat while Raiyne and Ayame picked up their instruments. Raiyne adjusted her microphone and nodded to Sango, then to Ayame. "One, two, three."

_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

Chorus:  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul

Chorus

Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(be strong)  
You'll break it  
(hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you

Chorus

Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

_(Voice Within by Christina Aguilera)_

Again they had the routine with the clapping and whatnot. Now, it was once again the Tetsusaiga's turn to sing.

_I've lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you_

(Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown  
Eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away

I've tried like you  
To do everything you wanted too  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you

(Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown  
Eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
(We're all out of time  
This is how we find how it all unwinds)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(We're all out of time  
This is how we find how it all unwinds)  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
Pushes me away

_(Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park)_

"Raiyne, dear." Raiyne looked at the others apologetically. Sango patted her shoulder lightly. "It's ok. Your repayment is the great food you will make for us this day." Raiyne growled deep in her throat, playfully. "I'll get you back for that Sango." Raiyne stomped up the staircase still growling but smiling at the same time.

"Why does she hate cooking so much?" inquired Miroku. "Because we make her do it almost everyday," replied Ayame.

Everyone silently ate the wonderfully cooked dinner. "Wow, this _is_ amazing!" exclaimed Miroku. Miroku chewed furiously at his chicken stir-fry, while Inuyasha and Kouga inhaled it. Raiyne and her father just shook their heads while Ayame, Sango and Kagome once again howled, spewing their rice everywhere. Sesshoumaru looked slightly amused but kept eyeing at Kagome.

After dinner, everyone headed towards their own room, exhausted. Miroku looked in Sango's room while she changed and snickered. Unfortunately, Sango heard this small sound and beat him to a pulp. Everyone heard the shouting and whining of Miroku's voice while Sango screamed pervert, jerk and any other curse that came to mind. Evreyone laughed at the antics of the so obviously loving people.

In Ayame's room, Kouga tried hitting on Ayame. He complimented Ayame for everything she did, said and her pretty appearance. Obviously, she blushed. This is also a very loving couple.

In Kagome's room, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a staring contest and which Kagome lost to Sesshoumaru's awesome power to not show any emotion. Kagome laughed and hard. Tears coming out of her closed eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled, a true smile which came unnoticed because Kagome was shaking on the ground, unable to breathe.

Now to Inuyasha's room. "Crap! What the hell is wrong with this mattress!" hollered Inuyasha. Raiyne rushed into the room. "What's wrong?" Raiyne inspected the mattress. "Whoops, I forgot. I took out the springs from it and used it for a project." Raiyne turned towards Inuyasha. "Sorry." "Feh." Inuyasha walked into her room and lied down on her bed. "What do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha opened an eye. "I'm gonna sleep here. Got a problem?" "Yeah. Where am I gonna sleep?" Inuyasha scooted over to the other side of the big bed. "Right here." Raiyne sighed heavily. "God, what did I do to deserve this." Raiyne stalked out the door.

Inuyasha closed his eyes once again and smelt her scent. _Her scent smells like lilies and chocolate._ Inuyasha sighed. He heard the door open and opened his eyes. Raiyne came in with a huge comforter, a light orange blanket and a white pillow with a cute little puppy on it. "What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha. Raiyne looked at him and answered dryly, "I'm making my bed, on the ground, in _my_ room." "Feh!" Inuyasha got up and stomped over to Raiyne, who was laying down her comforter. Inuyasha scooped her up into his arms, which made Raiyne yelp in surprise. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Raiyne. Inuyasha abruptly stopped and looked at her in annoyance. "What's wrong with your attitude? You were all happy today until now." Raiyne yawned. "Maybe that will answer your question. I haven't slept last night at all, trying to finish my new songs," replied Raiyne, yawning again.

Inuyasha sighed and dumped her onto her bed. "Hey!" Inuyasha went to the laid out comforter and grabbed the blanket roughly. "Don't sleep there! It isn't nice for guests to sleep on the ground." Raiyne got up stiffly and tiredly and walked over to Inuyasha. She grabbed his hand and pushed him onto her bed with the help of her demon strength and grabbed her orange blanket. "You sleep on my bed." With that said, she laid down on the makeshift bed and closed her eyes. "No way. You're a girl, you should sleep on the bed." Inuyasha got up and started to grab her hand but Raiyne quickly turned around and tightened her hold on her blanket. Inuyasha growled. "Get up!" "No way!" "Get up now or I'll have to lift you up again!" "Go ahead and try!" Inuyasha feh'ed and sat down beside her against the bed. Raiyne got up onto her forearms. "What are you doing?" "I'm not gonna sleep on your bed while you sleep on the ground. It's not right." Raiyne sighed heavily. "Fine." She laid down and closed her eyes once again. In a matter of seconds, Raiyne was asleep, to the good fortune of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha silently got up and softly lifted Raiyne into his arms, bridal style. Inuyasha put her down on the bed and turned to the comforter. But before he could step, Raiyne grabbed his arm. Inuyasha stiffened instinctively. "Mommy, don't leave me…Don't go… I miss you." Inuyasha looked at Raiyne in surprise. _Her mother was gone? Was she dead?_ Inuyasha looked at her closely. She was asleep, what harm could it do? Inuyasha gently lied down on the bed beside her and Raiyne curled up into him. Inuyasha sighed in content and wrapped his arms around the girl unconsciously. Inuyahsa, too, surrendered to blissful sleep… A loving couple indeed.


	4. Dreamy Affections

Battling Bands… of Love?

**Ch.3**

Inuyasha woke up and looked down. _Good. She's still sleep._ Inuyasha pulled up the blanket a bit higher and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Shortly after, Raiyne woke up. She started to scream but was cut short by Inuyasha's fast reflexes. "Shhh. It's ok." Inuyasha let go of her mouth. Raiyne blinked. "What were we doing?" Inuyasha smirked. "What does it look like we were doing?" Raiyne slapped his arm lightly and got up but was stopped by his arms. "Come on, can't we just stay like this for a moment?" Raiyne nodded silently. _I don't even know him and I'm sleeping with him on the same bed?_

Raiyne snuggled unconsciously into Inuyasha's chest for warmth. Inuyasha smirked while she sighed. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down. "Hmm?" "Why am I sleeping with you? I don't even know you." Inuyasha grinned. "Well, for one thing, you said you can't have a guest sleep on the ground and I won't let you sleep on the ground either." Raiyne just nodded her head tiredly. Inuyasha whispered, "Also, you cried out to me." Raiyne lifted her eyebrow curiously. "Well... Not exactly me. You cried out for your mother and you grabbed my hand into one of your death grips. So I slept with you.

Raiyne turned from shock to solemn. Inuyasha looked intently. "What's wrong?" Raiyne shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just thinking." "About your mother?" Raiyne looked up at Inuyasha. "Yeah. I was actually." And Raiyne whispered, "I miss her. Even after 12 years, I still have nightmares about her going away and never coming back." Inuyasha breathed in her scent again, but this time he smelt another scent. The salty scent of tears. "Don't cry. It's ok." Raiyne quickly wiped away her tears and said, "I'm not crying." "Then why do I smell tears?"

Raiyne broke down. She poured out her tears and covered her eyes with her hands. Inuyasha wrapped her arms around her. "Shh... Don't cry. Shhh..." Raiyne kept crying. She remembered her dream, it was so vivid, so real and it was. It was what happened to her dear mother.

Dream Sequence (Raiyne is five years old.)

_"Honey, come on. Let's go," called Kayrla , Raiyne's mother. "Ok, mommy." Raiyne ran up to her mother from the monkey bars and grabbed her mother's hand. "Where are we going mommy?" "We're going home to eat, ok darling?" "Ok mommy." Her mother smiled, her blue-silvery eyes dancing with joy and laughter. Raiyne looked at the street and tightened her grip on Kayrla's hand. "Sweet? Can you let go of my hand a bit? Your demon strength is too much for a human's fragile hand." Raiyne looked at her mother curiously. "Am I a demon, mommy?" "Of course you are. But you're a unique one. You are a half-demon, half-human. Isn't that great?" "Cool! I'm like you and daddy."_

Kayrla smiled at her small half-demon daughter. They walked across the street, oblivious to the on-coming car, a car that was driven by a drunk driver. Kayrla turned her head towards the car, warned not from her human ears but her sixth sense, the sense that told her to protect her child at any cost. "Raiyne! Run!" Raiyne looked at her mother, confused. "Why?" "Run, darling, run!" Raiyne saw the fast approaching car. "Mommy! Watch out!" Kayrla didn't turn. She wrapped her arms around her daughter for the last time. The car struck her in the back, flinging mother and daughter further back.

People from all over the street looked in horror. Someone called the ambulance. Kayrla was fatally wounded, while her daughter was too. Both bleeding like there was no tomorrow. Which was true, for one of them at least.

Raiyne woke up a week after the incident, ignoring her painful wounds she asked, "Mommy?" Her father stood up. "Is my angel alright?" Raiyne looked around. "Where's mommy. daddy?" Her father sighed deeply, all of a sudden tired. He sat down next to her half-demon daughter. "Mommy went to a better place, the place where she was born." Raiyne looked at her father, confused. "Why did she leave? Where?" "She went to heaven, where all angels live." Raiyne understood his meaning. Her friends talked about that place where you go after you die, where you go when you become an angel. Raiyne choked on her sob. "She's... dead?" Her father solemnly nodded. Raiyne broke, cried for all she was worth. Cried for several days, never eating, never sleeping. Feeling the horrible pain in her broken heart, more pain than any wound can ever be infflicted on her, the pain of not seeing her mother ever, ever again.

(A month later, at the funeral.)  
Raiyne walked up to her mother's coffin, holding lilacs and roses for her mother in her unwounded arm while the other arm sat in its sling. She wasn't crying, no she was out of tears. After the funeral, her father came up to her. She was sitting on a bench, out in the park, staring at the ground. "Raiyne? Are you ok?" Raiyne shook her head in response. Her father sat down and continued on. "Did mommy tell you about you being demon?" Raiyne nodded. "Well, did she tell you that you're an angel too?" Raiyne looked up at him, surprised. "Yes you are. You weren't born there, but you are. Because, you mother was an angel too." Raiyne looked up at the sky and whispered, "Can Raiyne go see her then?" Her father shook her head. "No, you can't see her but she's watching you. You are only half-angel though. But also half-demon. You have to be strong for your mother, or else she would have died for no reason, all of it would be in vain. Raiyne looked up at her father and smiled the first smile in a long while.

End of Dream Sequence

Raiyne sighed deeply and wiped her face. She murmured, "Thank you." Inuyasha loosened his arms a bit. "For what?" She whispered, "For holding me when I needed it most. Thank you." "Feh. Nothing to it." Raiyne smiled. Inuyasha got up off the bed. "Let's get ready. What are we going to have for dinner?" Raiyne got up too. "Well. Breakfast, we eat out." "Oh." Raiyne ran towards the bathroom, but Inuyasha caught up. Raiyne stuck out her tongue. "I'm gonna use the washroom first ok?" And she grabbed the door handle and quickly got in and locked it. "Damn!" Inuyasha walked back slowly to the bed and sat down. "Feh. Whatever."

After several minutes, Raiyne stepped out, completely refreshed. "Finished." Inuyasha grunted in reply and stepped into the bathroom. "What's wrong with him? He seemed very, very affectionnate this morning." Raiyne went into her walk-in closet and sighed, "I will never understand them boys. Ever." Raiyne came out of the closet first, dressed in a simple faded green shirt and red swimsuit shorts with white cherry blossom-like designs on it.(Sorry, never told u guys... obviously it is summer! Oo;;) She went around the room, cleaning it. She collected her lyrics, music sheets and instruments (mostly guitars). Inuyasha came out when Raiyne finished tidying up her terribly messy room. "Wow. It's clean!" said Inuyasha, dryly. Raiyne shot a glare at him. "Feh." Inuyasha was wearing a white shirt and red shorts.

Raiyne flicked her ears towards the door. "Raiyne! Wake up! Let's go eat!" Raiyne looked at Inuyasha, amused and yelled, "Coming! You sure you can't wait?" The person stomped up the stairs loudly. "Raiyne... I am going to _kill_ you!" She slamed open the door and Raiyne cried, "Boo!" The person, Sango, screamed at the top of her lungs. "Holy shit!" Raiyne and Inuyasha howled with laughter. Sango glared at them menacingly. "Why I outta kill you both!" With that said, Sango chased after Raiyne, who raced down the stairs with her demonic speed. "Can't catch me Sango! You never could and you never will!" Sango growled.

Several minutes after the chase, Sango gave up, unable to catch the sneaky and ever speedy Raiyne. "I quit!" The others came out shortly, wearing simple clothing, including Alexander, Raiyne's father. Raiyne got into her BMW convertible with Sango, Inuyasha and her father, while Kagome rode in her Mercedez with Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga. They headed towards downtown Toronto, to a restaurant called Golden Griddle, which was already reserved for them only.

"Wow. This canadian food is amazing!" said Kouga, inhaling his food in a matter of seconds. After breakfast, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Alexander, Raiyne's father headed back towards the house, preparing for the recording of both bands' music. "Where do you guys want to go?" asked Ayame. "Why don't we go swimming at Raiyne's house?" asked Sango. "It would be fun! We could dunk Miroku in the water." "Fine." said Inuyasha. Everyone crammed into Raiyne's small convertible and they headed off to Raiyne's house.


	5. Swim & Recording Time

Battling Bands... of Love?

Ch4

Sango, Raiyne and Ayame went into the cottage like hut that was built next to the swimming pool first to change into their bathing suits. Sango came out first with a black and light blue one piece swimsuit. Next was Ayame with her orange bikini, it wasn't that revealing like the normal bikinis. And last but not least, Raiyne came out with a different shaded blue tank top and a pink flowered blue swim shorts.

The three guys stared open-mouthed at the girls. Raiyne came up to Inuyasha and waved in front of his face. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha closed his mouth and gathered what was left of his dignity and, "Feh!" Raiyne stuck out her tongue. Sango walked over to Miroku and slapped him on his head, screaming, "Pervert!" Miroku shrunk in pain. All Ayame did was blush. Raiyne and Sango looked at the love-struck wolf-demon crazily. Sango went up to her and said, not to mention in a very dry tone, "Ayame! Don't tell me you're in love with him! We're supposed to be rival bands, for Heaven's sake!" Ayame lowered her gaze in what looked like shame and muttered a sorry.

Inuyasha, Kouga and a still in pain Miroku went into the cottage-hut. Kouga came out with a dark blue swim shorts with white designs on them. Then Inuyasha came out with his usual coloured red' swim-shorts and Miroku came out with a dark green swim shorts. The three girls eyed them, pretty awed by their muscular yet lean builds. The three guys smirked at their success. Sango's gaze turned into a glare. The guys' smirks turned into full grins, while Sango just huffed in response.

The two bands got into the pool, the very cold pool. While the girls yelped, the guys cannon-balled right into the cold pool and splashed the unfortunate girls with icy-cold water. Ayame and Raiyne, being the demons that they are, jumped right out of the pool, letting poor Sango get hit full-on by the enormous wave. Sango screamed. Sango glared at them all. "I am so gonna kill you all." With that said, Sango splashed Kouga right in the face. This little splash turned into an all-out water fight, everyone for themselves.

While Sango dunked poor Miroku right into the water, Raiyne swam right underneath an oblivious Inuyasha and pulled his legs out from right under him. Inuyasha yelped in surprise. When Inuyasha surfaced, he saw a howling Raiyne. Inuyasha started on her. "Why you… I am going to dunk you really good for that!" Raiyne swam away as quickly as she could, which was pretty fast with her very good swimming skills and her demonic abilities. Raiyne got to the other end of the pool, the deep end and started to climb out. Inuyasha rapidly grabbed her still outstretched leg and pulled her back in. Raiyne looked at Inuyasha and cried out. Inuyasha had a very evil gleam in his eyes. Inuyasha whispered into her ear. "Take a deep breath." Raiyne took his advice and she was lifted into the air and thrown into the water. Raiyne screamed and plunged right in.

Inuyasha was gasping for air by the time Raiyne resurfaced. Ayame was cheering. "Go Sango go!" Kouga shook his head in shame. Sango was still dunking Miroku and you can bet it was about the hundredth time. Miroku gurgled in the water. Everyone laughed.

"Sango! Stop it. You're going to kill him soon!" Everyone turned towards the house. Kagome stood there with her hands on her hips and with Sesshoumaru right beside her, smirking. Sango sighed with regret and let Miroku resurface. Miroku gasped for much needed oxygen. "Than God I'm still alive!" cried Miroku. Sesshoumaru said, "Hurry and change. We have to start recording a bit today." He turned towards the back door and entered with Kagome following, giggling.

The Moonslayers and the Tetsusaiga entered the recording room in the basement of Raiyne's house. Alexander said, "Raiyne. Your band will start recording first." Raiyne nodded. "But today, we'll just record three songs each." The Moonslayers moved into the other room and picked up their instruments (not including Sango cuz she just sat down on her stool). Raiyne adjusted the microphone and asked, "Which song?" Kagome pressed a button. "Imaginary." Raiyne nodded and they started to play.

_(Paper flowers)…_

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops_

_As they're falling tell a story_

_Chorus:_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos -your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_Chorus_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The Goddess of Imaginary Light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me…_

_(Imaginary by Evanescence)_

Raiyne asked again. "Taking Over Me." The group started to play while Kagome added special effects to it.

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

_Chorus:_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_Chorus_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_

_Chorusx2_

_(Taking over me)_

_Taking over me…_

_(Taking Over Me by Evanescence)_

"Good job," exclaimed Kagome. Sango said, "Thanks. I know we're the best!" Inuyasha snorted. Ayame rolled her eyes. Raiyne asked, "Which song now?" Kagome smiled. "Any song you want." "Ok." Raiyne gave it some thought. "Oh! I know. We'll do My Last Breath'." Kagome looked at her. "You think it'll be ok?" "Yup." Raiyne started playing her part.

_ Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms_

_Chorus:_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Chorus_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wait to know the truth_

_No one's there_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_Harmony:_ _(say goodnight)_

_Holding my last breath_

_(Don't be afraid)_

_Safe inside myself_

_(Calling me calling me as you fade to black)_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_(My Last Breath by Evanescence)_

"That was superb!" said Alexander. "Go on you guys." The Tetsusaiga took the Moonslayers' place and picked up the instruments from their holder. Inuyasha adjusted the microphone higher for his taller frame. "Which song?" Sesshoumaru replied, "Numb." Inuyasha nodded in response.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless_

_Lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

(Caught in the undertow

Just caught in the undertow)

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

(Caught in the undertow

Just caught in the undertow)

_Chorus:_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

(Caught in the undertow

Just caught in the undertow)

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

(Caught in the undertow

Just caught in the undertow)

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_Chorus_

_And I know_

_I may end up failing to_

_But I know_

_You were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you_

_Chorus_

_Become so numb…_

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

_I've become so numb…_

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

_(Numb by Linkin Park)_

"That was cool," said Raiyne. Inuyasha scratched his head in embarrassment. Sesshoumaru pressed a button and said, "Pushing Me Away." Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga started playing.

_I've lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you_

(Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown  
Eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away

I've tried like you  
To do everything you wanted too  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you

(Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown  
Eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
To watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
(We're all out of time  
This is how we find how it all unwinds)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(We're all out of time  
This is how we find how it all unwinds)  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
Pushes me away

_(Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park)_

Everyone clapped for the band. It was awesome. Sesshoumaru pressed the same button. "Anything you want like the Moonslayers." Inuyasha turned towards his band-mates. "What about Boulevard of Broken Dreams?" The two nodded.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one I that have ever known_

_Don't know were it goes_

_But its home_ _to me_ _and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Blvd. of broken dreams_

_Were the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find_

_Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And were I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Fked up and every things all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find_

_Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Blvd. of broken dreams_

_Were the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find_

_Till then I'll walk away!_

_(Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)_

Alexander looked at the now seated two bands. "You guys can go up and do whatever you want while we fix these songs up. Not that we have to but we have to make it better." The two groups nodded in agreement and walked out and up the stairs. "What do you guys want to do now?" The three guys shrugged. "Well, we could always go out and sightsee. It's only 4:00 o'clock," suggested Ayame. "Ok," said Kouga.

Raiyne looked at Sango. "I guess you'll have to drive your car too. We can't fit everyone on my car again, like this morning." Sango ran up-stairs and went into her room and returned with her BMW car keys. "Come on." Before Raiyne got into her car she asked, "Where are we going?" Ayame stuck her head out of Sango's car. "Let's go to Harbour Front and shop." Raiyne rolled her eyes. "Fine." Raiyne got into her car and Inuyasha followed suit. You're going to ride my car?" "Sure. Why not?" "Just asking." Sango pulled out of the driveway first. The two cars drove again, towards Downtown Toronto.


	6. Of Transformations & Ice Cream

**Battling Bands… of Love**

**Ch.5**

**Drring!** Raiyne lifted one hand and grabbed her cell phone. **Drring!** She flipped her cell phone open and answered, "Hello?" "Hey Raiyne! It's Sango. Ayame wants to stop for ice cream at the Breyer's ice cream shop. How about it?" Raiyne turned towards Inuyasha, who sat in the passenger's seat. "Wanna get some ice cream?" Inuyasha turned to Raiyne. "Feh. Whatever." Raiyne sighed and answered, "Ok Sango. Last one into the shop buys ice cream for everyone." "Ok! You're on!" **Click!**

Inuyasha lifted and eyebrow. "Race?" Raiyne nodded. She pulled into a parking space. "We're here." "Huh? How?" "Sango's a slow driver." Raiyne grabbed her side bag (Puma? Yup! I love Puma…) from the back seat and said, "I knew Ayame was going to ask for ice cream. She always does when we come to Harbour Front." She grabbed her cell phone from the cup holder and shoved it into her Puma bag (or purse). Inuyasha and Raiyne got out of the car and Raiyne locked it. _Thank God today is Saturday! Parking's free!_ The two entered the packed ice cream shop. They looked around frantically for their band-mates. None to be seen. Raiyne said, "Guess we're first." Inuyasha nodded. The two lounged around in the shop for about 20 minutes. The door chime chimed.

Inuyasha and Raiyne turned around and saw a huffing Miroku, a puffing Sango and a red-faced Ayame. Raiyne grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him with her towards the group. Inuyasha looked away and turned a light shade of pink at the contact. "Sango. Where's Kouga?" asked Raiyne. Sango grinned. "He's fast but I changed that with some help." Raiyne shook her head in pity. "Don't tell me. He's probably headed off to Toronto Island." Sango shrugged. "Maybe." The door slammed open.

Everyone, including the customers, turned their heads. There he was. Kouga was heaving, gasping for breath. Inuyasha pulled out of Raiyne's grasp and walked over to Kouga, laughing. "Thanks for the ice cream Kouga. Hope you brought enough money." He patted Kouga's shoulder in pity. Kouga cursed.

The Moonslayers and the Tetsusaiga were enjoying their ice cream outside under the protection of a tree from the sun's hot glare. Kouga was still muttering a string of colourful curses through his ice cream. A girl about ten walked up to Inuyasha. "Are you Inuyasha, the Tetsusaiga's lead?" Inuyasha eyed the human girl carefully. "Yeah. What of it?" The girl smiled and held out a paper and pen. "Really? Can I have your autograph? I won't tell anyone." Inuyasha sighed while all of his friends' laughed. He signed the girl's paper. "There." He took one look at is laughing friends and whispered to the girl. "Do you know who the Moonslayers are?" The girl nodded hysterically. "Duh! Everyone in Canada and probably the world knows them. They're the best! Why?" "Well, Raiyne the lead singer is standing right in front of you."

The girl turned around and widened her eyes in shock and awe. She ran up to her most idolized idol and asked, "Please, PLEASE! Can I have your autograph?" Raiyne stared down at the girl and then glared at Inuyasha, who was snickering at his amazing success. She sighed. "Ok." She signed the paper and handed it over to the girl, leering at Inuyasha. The girl hugged Raiyne tightly and said, "You're the best!" She skipped away enthusiastically, smiling from ear to ear. Her friends laughed all the more.

Sango and Raiyne lagged behind the group after two hours of straight shopping. "Are you ok Raiyne?" Raiyne smiled up at her childhood friend. "Yeah. But I think today's my day." "What day?" The two girls looked behind them. Inuyasha came out from a store and asked again, "What day?" "Nothing," said Sango, hastily trying to cover up for her friend. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and perked a dog-ear. "Oh Sango. Just tell him so he won't press." Sango sighed. "Fine. Raiyne turns full demon on the day of the gibbous (Did I spell that right?) moon, today. But the next day, she turns all angel," explained Sango, matter-of-factly. Inuyasha looked surprised. "Oh. But isn't it dangerous when she's in her demon state?" "Nope. Not this day at least. She's in complete control." Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"Come on you guys!" hollered Miroku. Sango, Inuyasha and Raiyne turned and walked towards the awaiting group. "What were you guys doing?" asked Kouga. Raiyne answered, "Nothing." Kouga eyed her suspiciously. Ayame punched him lightly on the arm. "It's none of your business." Kouga nodded. Ayame turned to Raiyne. "Wanna go home?" Raiyne nodded. They went outside and walked to their parked cars in separate groups. Inuyasha with Raiyne and Sango with Miroku, Ayame and Kouga.

Before Inuyasha entered Raiyne's car, he asked, "Is something wrong?" Raiyne looked at Inuyasha and shook her head. "Just tired." "Do you want me to drive." "Ok. That'd be a relief." Raiyne walked around to the passenger side and handed the car keys over. They both got into the car and Inuyasha started the car up and drove out. Inuyasha stopped before he got out anymore. "Uh. How do we get to your house again?" Raiyne shook in head in amusement. _It's gonna be a long drive._ "Get to the lights and turn left…"

Inuyasha and Raiyne finally got to the house. The other four people were waiting outside of the house impatiently. Kouga jogged up to the car. "Where were you guys? We were waiting for so long!" He noticed that it wasn't Raiyne who was driving, it was Inuyasha! Kouga shook his head. "That's why." The two got out of the car and all of them entered the house. The sun was almost down, it was a wonderful sight.

Everyone entered their rooms and changed. Inuyasha came out first and went downstairs to the living room. He was dressed in a pair of simple red and blue shorts and a blue shirt. Then Miroku came down, wearing a simple black shirt and blue shorts. Next was Kouga, dressed in an Italy soccer jersey and black shorts. Sango came with Ayame. Sango was wearing a white and red tank top and matching red and white capris that said Canadian' on the bottom. Ayame was wearing a black Lululemon skirt and a white tank top. Miroku asked, "Where's Raiyne?" Ayame looked at Sango. Sango sighed and said, "I guess we could tell you since I told Inuyasha, though I still don't trust you guys that much. Raiyne turns full demon on the night of the gibbous moon. The next day she becomes full angel." "So she's turning demon now?" asked Kouga. Ayame and Sango looked at the window near Inuyasha. "I guess so because the sun is down," said Ayame. THUD! "OW!"

Sango and the others scrambled up the stairs and knocked on Raiyne's door. "Are you ok Raiyne? Do you need help or something?" All they heard was growling and whimpering. "S..Sango?" "Yeah. What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong. I just hit my head on the wall pretty hard. Can you get some Advil?" Sango raced downstairs and grabbed some Advil and raced back up. "Can we come in or do you just want me?" "Everyone can come if they want. It's not like I'm dying or anything." They all cam into Raiyne's room and saw Raiyne leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. "Are you turning demon Raiyne?" asked Ayame. "Yeah." "How did you hit the wall?" asked Inuyasha. Raiyne looked at him and grinned. "Dizzy. Just blacked out of something and hit the wall, head first." Raiyne swallowed the Advil and got up and stumbled. Sango caught her and helped her up. "Raiyne?"

Raiyne was staring at the ground through hazed eyes. She was now in her transforming process. Her silver and red streaked hair grew longer. Same with her fangs and claws. Jagged purple-ish red scars crawled on to her cheeks, two on each side. Her ears twitched but did not transform. Everyone was staring at her, ready if something were to happen. But it was finished. "Thanks Sango." She looked up at everyone and smiled, fangs poking out of the side of her mouth. Her eyes were red but her pupils were still a molten gold. Rubbing her head, Raiyne asked, "Are you guys ok?" Her question was directed at the Tetsusaiga. They were staring holes into her. But soon, they all recovered from their paralysis. Miroku said, "Nice…"

The two bands walked down the stairs. "What do you guys want to watch?" asked Ayame when they all seated themselves in front of the big screen TV on the super long sofa. Miroku sat beside Sango, who eyed him warily. Ayame sat beside Kouga, who sat beside Miroku. Raiyne sat beside Sango and Inuyasha sat beside Raiyne. "Let's watch a movie," suggested Raiyne, who was tying her hair into a very low and loose pony tail. Ayame jumped up. "Let's watch Gladiator!" "But that's such an old movie!" protested Sango. "So what?" "Fine." "All in favour of watching Gladiator?" asked Miroku. Everyone raised their hands, even though they really didn't want to watch it.

Half way into the movie, Inuyasha felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that Raiyne fell asleep, leaning against his shoulder. Sango looked at him and grinned. Inuyasha blushed. Sango whispered, "Do you like her?" Inuyasha looked at her and shrugged. "I think you do!" Miroku snickered, eavesdropping on their conversation. "I think you should carry her to her bed, Inuyasha," whispered Miroku. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "I'm going to kill you Miroku, if that's the last thing I do." He looked to Sango and said, "I think I'm gonna crash too." Sango nodded. Inuyasha moved Raiyne's head to the side a bit do he could stand up and lifted the girl gently into his arms. He leaped to the top of the stairs and opened Raiyne's door. He put Raiyne down on to her bed softly and pulled the blankets to her chin. Before he turned away, he lightly brushed a strand of misplaced hair from the tie. He murmured, "Goodnight." Raiyne turned towards him and opened her eyes. "I think you'll have to sleep on the ground or something. I forgot to tell dad about your mattress," said Raiyne. Raiyne quickly slid to the other side of the big bed and said, "Here. You could sleep here tonight, again." Inuyasha nodded slightly and lied down on the other side.

He pulled the blanket up and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep now. All he could do was listen to the slow beating of Raiyne's heart and the breathing patterns of sleep. Also the occasional rustle of the mattress. But after a while, he was lost in the blackness of a dreamless sleep.


	7. A Trickster Angel

Battling Bands… of Love?

**Ch.6**

Still at night when they're watching Gladiator'

"Hey Miroku…" whispered Sango. "Do you think Inuyasha likes Raiyne?" Miroku looked at Sango. "Of course he does. He never acted like this to any girl he met before. The girls always thought that he was arrogant and… he was. He didn't like them," explained Miroku. Ayame came over to Sango and patted her arm. "What are you talking about?" "Oh. We're just talking about Raiyne and Inuyasha." "Ok," said Ayame. "I think they like each other much." Sango lifted an eyebrow. "Like you and Kouga?" asked Sango. Ayame blushed and shrugged. Ayame walked back to Kouga and sat down, whispering to him about what they were talking about. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "So in love," said them both at the same time.

Miroku got up. "I'm gonna go crash like Inuyasha." "Ok. I'll go too," said Sango, yawning. She looked at the young couple; they were too absorbed by the movie and each other's presence to notice Sango and Miroku. "Oh well." The two teenagers walked up the stairs to their rooms. They entered their own rooms. Miroku and Sango both lied down on their beds and … "Ow!"

Inuyasha and Raiyne snickered in their rooms…

Before Sango and Miroku went to bed

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha woke from his slumber and looked down. There, in his arms, was Raiyne peering up at him with her gold and red eyes. He let go of her and she got up. "Where you going?" asked Inuyasha. Raiyne turned to him. "Gonna go and mess up Sango's and Miroku's beds," said Raiyne smirking. "Come on." Inuyasha grunted and got up. They sneaked into Sango's bedroom first. Inuyasha said, "What do we do?" Raiyne walked over to the bed and took off the blankets. "Let's lift the mattress and put comforters instead." Inuyasha nodded and they both lifted the mattress off of the frame and holder. Raiyne went into the big closet and returned with four huge comforters. She laid them down on the frame and covered the bed back up with the blanket. "Come on, let's go to Miroku's room." Inuyasha and Raiyne entered Miroku's room through the bathroom and Inuyasha went to the bed while Raiyne went into the closet and grabbed several comforters.

Inuyasha had the bed stripped of everything when she came out. "Thanks…" said Raiyne. She laid down the comforters and covered the bed again. They got out of the room just in time. They heard the footsteps of Sango and Miroku. They sneaked back into Raiyne's room and lied down together. Raiyne laughed lightly. "They won't know what hit them." Inuyasha smiled down at the girl. _Don't know what I did to deserve this wonder._

"OW!" Raiyne and Inuyasha snickered at their success. "Yes!" whispered Raiyne. "Yeah," said Inuyasha. "Raiyne! I'm gonna kill you tomorrow. When I'm not tired!" Raiyne laughed, so did Inuyasha but he wasn't really in it. He was watching Raiyne, wondering how he fell for this slip of a girl, though she was a hanyou like him but not so normal. She was a rival band lead too! _God! I'm beat!_ He heard a soft snoring coming from the girl. She snuggled up to him unconsciously and he smirked. He lifted the blanket up to their chins and buried his acute nose into her hair. _Smells like lilies and chocolate… And blueberries._ Again he fell asleep…

Raiyne woke up from her sleep and whimpered. Her back was burning with pain. She rolled on to her side and gripped the sheets of her bed. She whimpered again. Inuyasha woke up. He laid a hand on Raiyne's shoulder in concern. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Raiyne opened an eye. "Wings." A globe of light surrounded her and she growled in sheer pain. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes when the light dissipated. Raiyne was lying on her side, rubbing her feathery wings. He peered at her in awe. She was amazing. Her eyes turned blue and silvery and her hair was all white and silver. She also had a halo hovering on top of her head. Speaking of her head, her dog-ears disappeared and she had real human ears on the side of her head. "You ok?" asked Inuyasha. Raiyne nodded her head and smiled. Inuyasha got up and reached for the bathroom door. "I'm gonna wash up first and change." He closed the door behind him.

Raiyne lied down on her stomach and wrapped her wings around her in a protective manner. The door slammed open. "Raiyne! I'm gonna kill you! I had to sleep on the ground with that stupid pervert!" Raiyne turned her head warily and yawned. "Just get it over with so I could get my rest." "Ok." Sango rubbed her hands together and grabbed Raiyne's wings. She tickled Raiyne until she was clutching her side and crying in laughter. "S-S-Stop! Sango, just stop! Please!" cried Raiyne. Inuyasha entered Raiyne's room and laughed. Sango looked at Inuyasha. "I didn't forget you!" Sango ran after Inuyasha. Raiyne grabbed the blanket and fell asleep, wrapped in her wings and blanket.

Sango and Inuyasha re-entered Raiyne's room and saw her sleeping. Sango whispered to Inuyasha, "You go on ahead. I'll tell everyone to leave you guys alone." Inuyasha turned to her in shock and Sango smirked. "You think I didn't know you slept with her last night? I was gonna get some more comforters and Miroku and I saw you guys. It was so cute! She was cuddled right up to you!" exclaimed Sango. Inuyasha growled but Sango just ran away. _Great! Everyone probably knows I slept with Raiyne! sigh' Oh well._ Inuyasha went up to Raiyne's bed and sighed again. _Guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep a bit more with her._ He slid into the blankets beside Raiyne. Before he surrendered to blissful sleep, he unconsciously wrapped an arm around Raiyne's waist, which caused Raiyne to wrap a wing around him.

Sango came back downstairs to the table. Everyone was there eating breakfast at the house because they were too tired to go anywhere else, including Alexander. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were still sleeping. "Where's Raiyne?" asked Alexander. Sango grinned. "You remember how Raiyne used the springs from the other mattress? Let's just say they're together." "Nothing too embarrassing?" Sango shook her head. "I know she's too tired and she can take care of herself." Alexander said, "Well it's about time she'd got another boyfriend. Her mother's still waiting for her grandchildren in Heaven." Everyone stared at their host. Kagome finally came down, rubbing her eyes. "Why is everyone so silent?"


	8. Blushes & Lacrosse

Hey Peepz! Here's chappie 7! Hope u guys like it… review please!

I know I said that I wouldn't write the disclaimer again but I'll do it anyway… I don't own Inuyasha and co. But I do own my own characters… Enjoy!

Battling Bands… of Love?

**Ch.7**

Sesshoumaru & Kagome during Raiyne and Inuyasha's prank

Kagome slid into her walk-in closet, yawning. She dressed in her silver silk pyjamas with butterflies and walked out, still yawning. She walked over to the washroom and opened the door. Kagome stood there, shocked and surprised. There stood Sesshoumaru half-naked brushing his teeth and fangs. Kagome blushed immediately. Sesshoumaru perked an eyebrow. "Isn't it impolite not to knock before you open the door?" asked Sesshoumaru, smirking. Kagome reddened more, if it were possible. "S-S-Sor-r-ry." Kagome quickly shut the door and let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. _Oh Gods! He's so …hot!_ She shook her head. Sesshoumaru came out (with his shirt on if you perverts were wondering. ) into his room.

He went into his closet and grabbed a plain white shirt and thought, _God! She's so cute when she's blushing!_ He heard the bathroom door open on Kagome's side and close with his demon hearing. _When will she learn to knock?_ He smirked. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. _She's very creative with music too. And she's nice. _He turned on his side. _I could get used to her and everyone else. Though they're not very normal._ He fell easily into a dreamless sleep. A sleep that he hasn't experienced in a long time, thinking of… Kagome.

With Kagome

Kagome was brushing her hair, getting ready for bed. Yet again, she yawned. _He's pretty nice, I guess, though he doesn't show much emotion. But I guess I could get used to him._ Kagome widened her eyes in realization. _What am I thinking! It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything! God what's wrong with me! _

She set down her brush on the right side of the sink counter. She walked out of the bathroom towards the light switch and switched off the lights. She shuffled warily towards her bed and yawned. _The Tetsusaiga aren't that bad. Even the girls seem to be more relaxed. _She lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. She drowned in the blackness of sleep. "OW!"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru woke up at the same time and rushed into the bathroom, thinking the other was hurt. They met up in the bathroom and they widened their eyes. "What are you doing?" They both asked each other at the same time. "Nothing." They also said at the same time. Kagome blushed while Sesshoumaru turned a very light shade of pink. Kagome looked up, her blush under control again and asked, "Honestly. Why did you get up?" Sesshoumaru shrugged and said, "Thought you fell off your bed." Kagome grinned. "I thought that too." Sesshoumaru heard laughter coming from Raiyne's room. "I guess it has something to do with Raiyne and Inuyasha." Kagome nodded, all of a sudden tired.

To Kagome's surprise, and Sesshoumaru too, he lifted Kagome into his arms and took her into her room and gently laid her down. He lifted the blanket and tucked it under her chin like a little child. All that time, Kagome lost control of her blush, again. She mumbled a 'thank you' and Sesshoumaru mumbled a 'goodnight'. She closed her eyes and instantly fell sound asleep. Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head, wondering why he was showing affections to this slip of a _human_ girl. He re-entered his room and laid down. He too fell sound asleep.

In the Morning

Kagome woke up and opened the bathroom door, intending to wash up for breakfast. She started to scream but was immediately shut up by Sesshoumaru's ultimately fast demon reflexes and speed. Kagome blushed hotly. "So…rry," mumbled Kagome. She turned to leave but Sesshoumaru held her back. "I'm finished." Kagome nodded and grabbed her toothbrush, still looking down and blushing. Sesshoumaru turned around, shaking his head. He changed slowly, not in any rush to get to breakfast.

Kagome quickly brushed her teeth and hair and washed her face. She was so hungry! She went into her room and dressed in an orange halter-top and an orange skirt with white strips horizontally. She rushed down stairs. When she reached the table, everyone was so silent and they were staring at Mr. Kimiko. "What? It's true!" said Alexander. Kagome shook her head and said, "He was talking about the grand-children right?" Everyone nodded their heads. She laughed.

In Raiyne's room with the cute Couple

Inuyasha woke up and saw nothing but white. He blushed and looked down at Raiyne's peaceful looking face. Raiyne opened her silvery-blue eyes and stared intensely into Inuyasha's golden amber eyes. "Uh… Hi?" said Raiyne, smiling. "Hey…" said Inuyasha, grinning. Raiyne unwrapped her wings from Inuyasha and herself and sat up, stretching. "Well, that was a nice nap!" exclaimed Raiyne. Inuyasha sat up too and watched intently at Raiyne who was stretching on the ground. Raiyne walked up to Inuyasha and said, "Thanks for admiring." She walked into the bathroom, leaving a surprised hanyou to contemplate his mixed thoughts. _Why do I always stare at her and embarrass herself. Though I do admit, I don't have much experience with me dumping every girl that I did date._

He got up and walked into the bathroom, forgetting that Raiyne was in there. He froze when he saw her and she stared at him in shock. Luckily, she was only washing her face, her wings firmly wrapped around her clothed body. "Uh… Aren't you supposed to knock before you come rushing in?" asked Raiyne, amused. "You're lucky I'm not naked." Inuyasha gulped and blushed again furiously. He silently walked out. "Shit!" cursed Inuyasha. "Why am I so clumsy around her?" Raiyne walked in. "Maybe because… you like me?" Raiyne laughed at her folly, while Inuyasha turned, once again, into a tomato. "Come on."

By the time the couple got down, Sango, Ayame and Kagome were cleaning up, while Miroku and Kouga were bickering over the control of the remote. Raiyne went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. "Inuyasha? You want some eggs?" Inuyasha followed Raiyne and looked over her slender shoulder. "Sure. Can I have ramen too?" Raiyne tuned around. "If you make it yourself." Kagome handed a ramen bowl and a kettle to Inuyasha. "Here." Raiyne fried some eggs while Inuyasha waited impatiently for his ramen. When his ramen was finished, he ripped the whole half opened lid off and grabbed a pair of chopsticks that Sango was holding, mumbled a 'thank you' and dug into his bowl. He was swallowing his ramen like he was being starved for weeks. He slowly sat down at the table.

Raiyne walked over to Inuyasha and the table with her plate of scrambled eggs and said, "God! Slow down before you choke and die!" Sango and Kagome laughed at Inuyasha and his antics. Miroku and Kouga walked over to them to see what was so funny and shook their heads laughing. Sango and Kagome toppled over when Ayame came into the kitchen with wide eyes. Sesshoumaru finally came down and said, "Inuyasha will never slow down." Inuyasha choked on the soup. Sesshoumaru came over to Inuyasha and slapped him on the back. Raiyne placed her plate in the sink and took Inuyasha's ramen bowl and threw it away.

Alexander came into the kitchen. "Sango, Raiyne. You girls should practice your lacrosse before tomorrow's try-outs" Raiyne and Sango scrambled out of the kitchen and hurried out into the garage. Inuyasha looked at Raiyne's father. "Lacrosse? They play lacrosse?" Alexander smiled. "Of course. Raiyne has played since she could hold a stick. You can try-out too. It's a mix team." "Sure. Thanks. Kouga, Miroku? You guys coming?" asked Inuyasha, eagerly. Miroku and Kouga both nodded. "Go into the garage. You guys have plenty of time to get some pads and stuff," said Alexander.

Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha headed outside to the garage, where the two girls were rummaging through their pads and sticks. "Finally!" shouted Sango, triumphantly. She held up her most prized possession, her championship winning stick, great in balance and weight. Raiyne kept looking and found her game winning stick. "Yes!" Raiyne looked at the guys. "You guys want to play lacrosse too?" They nodded. "Well, I guess we have sticks for you guys, but you guys would never fit into our pads," said Sango. "Luckily, I brought my keys out," said Raiyne. The five teenagers went to Raiyne's car and got in.

Raiyne obviously sat in the driver's seat with Sango as her right hand girl. The three guys sat in the back, a bit cramped. "Where's the nearest National, Sango?" inquired Raiyne, eyes still on the road. Sango shoved Raiyne's wings out of her face. "First of all, can you please retract your wings? They're bugging the hell out of me right now." Raiyne stopped backing out of the driveway and went into the house. She came back with no more wings and halo. "Ok," panted Raiyne. Anyone could clearly see the pain on her face. "Where?" "Near Yonge and Sheppard," replied Sango, concern evident in her voice. Raiyne drove for a half an hour and stopped in a parking lot.

They entered the store and the guys tried on a couple of pads before they got the right fit. They quickly bought it and headed back to the mansion, impatient to play some lacrosse. When they got to the house they set up the nets and picked up their sticks. They didn't wear their pads because they didn't need it. "So, what are the teams?" asked Miroku. Sango stepped up. "Me and Raiyne against you, Kouga and Inuyasha," stated Sango, fully confident. Raiyne nodded with approval. "Fine. We're going to kick your butts though," taunted Kouga. "Yeah right," said Raiyne. "We start since you guys have the player advantage. And no goalies," said Sango. Raiyne started off with the ball. She quickly headed towards the guys with Raiyne on the opposite side, slightly behind her. Sango easily diqued (is that how you spell it?) Miroku and side stepped Kouga. She couldn't get past Inuyasha though. "Sango, right here!" Sango passed it to Raiyne, who was standing a metre from the net and whipped it into the empty net.

Sango and Raiyne high-fived and quickly put up their defence. Inuyasha had the ball. He passed it to Kouga who dodged Sango and neatly shot it at the net. "Too slow of a shot!" cried Raiyne, who intercepted the shot to the net and quickly ran to the opposite net, completely deserted. But Kouga wasn't about to be bested. He quickly covered the space between him and Raiyne with his demon speed. Raiyne sensed Sango's presence behind her and cried, "Sango! Catch!" Sango lifted her lacrosse stick and caught it. Miroku dashed towards her and tried checking her but she already passed it to Raiyne again. She caught it with as much grace as possible from a girl who was falling. She was checked roughly by Kouga. Raiyne fell on her behind. "Ow!" Sango came up to Kouga. "Hey! This is pavement you know! That's totally a penalty." Kouga sighed. "Fine."

Kouga walked over to his team net and crouched a bit. Raiyne had started half way, ready to start her penalty shot. "Go!" Raiyne came in fast. She stopped abruptly, which caught Kouga off guard and she whipped it into the top left corner. "And it's a goal for Raiyne!" cried Kagome, coming out of the house. Sesshoumaru and Ayame came out too. "Who's winning?" asked Ayame. Sango and Raiyne grinned. "We are! Two, zip." Ayame hugged both girls and cried, "Girls rule!" "Yeah, we know!"


	9. Lacrosse Tryouts

Battling Bands… of Love?

**Ch.8**

Raiyne got out of the shower and wrapped a towel firmly around her lean and slender body. She grabbed a brush and walked out of the bathroom. She went into her closet and quickly changed into some simple clothes, a red t-shirt and black shorts, to go to her lacrosse try-outs. She came out of her room brushing her hair. "Sango! Ready yet!" bellowed Raiyne. Sango quickly came out of her room and rushed towards her best friend. She was dressed in the same outfit as Raiyne. "Where are the guys?" asked Sango, huffing. Raiyne shrugged. Raiyne knocked on Inuyasha's door. "Ready yet?" Inuyasha came out. "Yeah." He was wearing a blue shirt and white and blue shorts. Miroku and Kouga came out, they also were wearing simple clothing.

They went downstairs and Raiyne yelled, "Dad! We're going to the try-outs! We'll be back after lunch." "Ok Raiyne! Good luck you guys… and girls!" The group of five went into Sango's car and they raced to the arena.

They gathered their bags and entered the arena. Raiyne waved to the coach, who walked up to them. "Hey coach!" "Hello Raiyne, Sango. Who's this?" Sango turned and introduced the three guys. "This is Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku. They want to try out also." The coach eyed them. "Great!" They followed the coach to the change rooms. "Here you are! Hurry up though." The girls and guys hustled with their pads. Raiyne braided her hair while Sango tied her hair into a low ponytail so that she could put her helmet on.

Inuyasha and Kouga came out first, followed by Sango and Raiyne. Last but not least Miroku, who was panting. "Finally Miroku. We could have missed the try-out if you took any longer!" scolded Inuyasha. They headed towards the arena filled with players who were in the championship team and new players who want to join the team. "Ok, everyone gather around. Today, were just going to play a game. Please thank Raiyne and Sango for volunteering to be captains," said the coach. Raiyne just stood there with shock while Sango was stuttering, "B-B-But…" Inuyasha and Kouga pushed the two shocked girls to the front and the former champion team cheered. "We'll flip a coin. Sango you get the choice," said the coach. "Tails." The coach flipped the coin and called, "Heads. Raiyne what do you want?" "Umm… I'll pick first." She peered at all of the players and grinned. "I pick Inuyasha." Sango picked. "I pick Miroku…" After a while, each team had around 15 players. "Raiyne! Pass!" Raiyne passed the ball before she got checked to the board.

After the Game Try-out

"Phew! That was a nice game!" exclaimed Sango. Raiyne patted her on the shoulder. "Yeah! Especially for us. We kicked your sorry butts!" "So what! It was only you and Inuyasha who were on that sticking team! You guys are total show-offs!" said Sango. Inuyasha turned around with his bag and said, "Thanks for the compliment." Sango sighed in total defeat.Inuyasha and Raiyne laughed.


	10. First Day of School & a Dodgeball Match

Battling Bands… of Love?

**Ch.9**

First day of High school

(The Tetsusaiga are Grade 12/ The Moonslayers are Grade 11)

The Tetsusaiga and the Moonslayers stepped into the TTC (bus). Today was the first day of the school year. The two bands fidgeted uncomfortably under the stares and the whispers of the people on the bus. "Hey. Aren't they the Tetsusaiga and the Moonslayers?" "What are they doing ob the bus?" "Oh my God! It's the Moonslayers!"

The bands hurried off the second stop, their stop. Raiyne walked ahead of the group. "Gaby?" A brown haired boy turned. "I didn't know you came to this high school here in Toronto," said Raiyne, cocking an eyebrow and tilting her head sideways like a bird. The guy, Gaby, grinned. "No, I just came for Grade 12. Aren't you the Moonslayers' lead singer?"

Raiyne nodded. "Yeah. It's just me, Sango and Ayame. Remember them?" Gaby nodded to them in acknowledgement. "That's Inuyasha and Miroku and Kouga. They're here from Calgary," explained Raiyne. "Let me guess. They're the Tetsusaiga, right?" asked Gaby. "Yup!" Gaby turned towards the three girls. "I heard you girls are number 1 right now on the charts." All three girls widened their eyes in shock. "Holy shit, you're kidding me," said Sango, disbelief and doubt dripping from her voice. Gaby shook his head. "My brother, Daren, watched Much Music. He said you girls are number 1 with… ummm… Since you been gone."

The Tetsusaiga growled and cursed in defeat. "Damn," muttered Kouga. "You said it," agreed Inuyasha. Miroku shook his head. "We have to beat the girls, even if we like them," said Miroku. Ayame turned towards the three cursing guys. "Don't worry. We're always going to beat you even when you guys start to win." She smiled while the guys snorted. DRRING!

The school bell rang and all of the awaiting students in the field and in front of the school hurried to get to the gym, where they would be assigned to their studies.

Sango, Raiyne and Ayame all had the same schedules. Weirdly enough, Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha had the same schedule as each other too. "God! Are we always going to be stuck with them in the same school?" asked Sango, mainly at God. "Yeah, I guess so," answered Raiyne, sighing. Ayame skipped along beside Sango. "Oh, well. We could always give them a miserable day," suggested Ayame. Sango shook her head. "I wish that was possible but we'd get into trouble."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga were talking about their greatest misfortune and embarrassment. "Holy shit! I can't believe those wenches are beating us! We're better than they will _ever_ be," cursed Inuyasha. "Ummm. Inuyasha. If I'm not mistaken, all of us were beaming at them in admiration when they sang," butted Miroku. "Yeah. But I think we did and will always do better than them," added Kouga. Inuyasha leered at his two supposed friends and "Feh!".

Ayame looked at her schedule. "I guess we have math first." Raiyne and Sango nodded. Raiyne turned to the complaining guys. "You guys want to follow me. I'll show you to your class. Or are you guys willing to go on without us?" Miroku nodded. "Lead on my fair lady. We'll follow." Raiyne turned her head and they went down a corridor full of freshmen and hurried to their first class. Girls stared at the Tetsusaiga and whispered. The guys stared at Raiyne longingly. Inuyasha caught up with Raiyne and asked, "Do they always stare at you?" Raiyne eyed Inuyasha. "Yeah, they do. Why?" Raiyne noticed a slight look of jealousy in Inuyasha's eyes. "Are you jealous?" asked Raiyne, giggling. "Dream on. Why would I be?" Raiyne shook her head. "You have history first right?" Inuyasha nodded. Raiyne looked around.

"I'm not the only one being stared at." Inuyasha looked up and saw girls practically drooling over Inuyasha and the other three. Inuyasha snorted with disgust. "Why? You don't like any of them?" asked Raiyne, with a voice filled with innocence and amusement. "They're either ugly or covered with too much compact powder. If I went near them I would have a coughing fest," said Inuyasha. Raiyne giggled and some of the girls near the two turned red in embarrassment and anger. The group turned another corner and stopped at a door with a gold plaque that said Mr. Moulen' on it. Raiyne looked at the three guys. "Here's your class. What do you have next class?" Kouga looked at the schedule and said, "Phys-Ed." Raiyne smiled. "Me too. I guess you'll have to buy your gym uniform tomorrow or something. I'll meet you here to show you guys to the gym after class." Raiyne turned and was about to walk away when she abruptly turned around to face the three guys. "Oh yeah. Um… Mr. Moulen is very strict and will get you into a detention at any chance, so watch your backs!" Raiyne jogged to her class leaving the sighing Tetsusaiga band.

Near the windows, Sango sat in the front, Ayame second and Raiyne, who was panting, sat at the back. Other students quickly entered the class and seated themselves. A couple of minutes later, the teacher came in. It was a lady and she quickly addressed her class. "Hello, students. My name is Ms. Clair and I will be your math teacher for the school year. Please take out your note book and we will begin our class." Everyone took out their notebook and readied themselves for a period of boring math. Ms. Mimitsu smiled at her class and said, "First we will study algebra…" Sango and Ayame passed notes around while Raiyne watched the teacher intently, actually trying to learn something. The three girls already knew grade 11 algebra from Raiyne's highly educated father. Raiyne dozed off a moment later while Sango threw a note to Ayame.

Meanwhile, the three guys sat near the windows. Kouga in the front, Inuyasha in the middle and Miroku in the back. Inuyasha doodled on his note pad while Miroku tried to hit on a girl next to him. Kouga stared at the empty blackboard meaninglessly. Mr. Moulen turned around quickly and saw Miroku talking quietly to the disgusted girl. "Ahem. Mr. Tamashi, what have I just said the last hour?" Miroku looked at the board but nothing was written on it. Miroku looked around frantically. "Mr. Tamashi, you have a detention with me after school until 3:35 pm." Mr. Moulen scrunched his nose back into the textbook and kept reading. Inuyasha and Kouga looked back at Miroku pitifully. Kouga shook his head while Inuyasha whispered, "You'll never learn."

After class, the Tetsusaiga saw Raiyne leaning against the wall waiting for them. Raiyne looked to the door and smiled. "Any of you get detention?" Kouga and Inuyasha nodded while Miroku sighed. Raiyne giggled. "Come on. Phys-Ed is the best, so is the teacher, Mr. Taylor." Raiyne hurried to the gym, going up stairs and turning corners while the three guys struggled to keep up with their guide. Raiyne stopped and they almost crashed into her. "Why'd you stop?" asked Kouga. "Because the slut posse (is that how you spell it?) is here," said Raiyne, disgusted. As if on cue, three girls came out of the washroom with faces that had an inch or two of powder on them and lips that were thick with lip stick.

The leading girl came up to Raiyne. "Hey loser. What are you doing with these hot guys? Losers like you don't deserve to be with them," sneered the girl. Raiyne leered at her. "Why don't you shut up, slut. I swear, if I touch your face, my finger would sink in the pile of powder, Kikyo," growled Raiyne dangerously. (sorry to Kikyo fans… personally I don't like her!) Kikyo's face turned red while people around them laughed at the tremendous dis. Kikyo ignored the laughing people and bashed right past Raiyne and latched on to Inuyasha's arm. "Hey hottie. Why are you hanging out with this loser? Come on," said Kikyo, trying to seduce him. Inuyasha was about to retort something awful but instead he sneezed. Kikyo looked at him. He sneezed again and again, unable to stop the sudden onslaught of sneezes while Raiyne, Kouga and Miroku, knowing the source of the sneezes laughed their guts out and holding their sides.

Kikyo glared at Raiyne and sneered. "I'll get you back, _loser_, if that's the last thing I do." She stepped away from Inuyasha and looked at him. "And I'll be back for you too, sweety." She walked graciously (as possible) back to her friends and they walked down the hall. Inuyasha stopped sneezing. "Phew! God, she's a mound of powder! Who was she anyway?" asked Inuyasha, rubbing his nose in revulsion. Raiyne sniffled. "She's Kikyo, the school slut. She goes out with every guy she thinks is hot. She dumps the guy she's with to be with another guy she wants," said Raiyne. She looked around. "I have to change. Why don't you guys go into the gym first? Sango and Ayame are probably already in there." Raiyne turned and opened the girls' change room door and entered.

The three guys went to the gym and immediately saw Sango and Ayame, sitting on the waxed floor of the giant gym. Ayame moved over so the three awed guys could sit. "Where's Raiyne?" asked Sango. Miroku answered with a huge grin. "She went to change. She was arguing with a girl named…" "Kikyo the Slut. I know. They're always at it, even since the beginning of high school." Kouga looked at her curiously. "Why?" Sango looked up. "Ask her." Raiyne sat down and the class started. A man into his late thirties, early forties stepped in front of the grade 11 and 12 class. "Hey guys… and girls. I'm Mr. Taylor. Since it's the first day of school, we'll play dodgeball," said Mr. Taylor, in his usual quiet tone. "We'll have captains. You and you." Mr. Taylor picked two guys, one grade 11 and the other grade 12.

Raiyne, Sango and Miroku were on the same team while Inuyasha, Ayame and Kouga were on the other. The game was about to start when they heard a piercing whistle. "Stop! The Ghost sisters are together. (yeah I know… cheesy name! ;;) Give up one of your players!" Raiyne and Sango grinned at each other. Sango looked at a short 12 grader and pointed a finger at the other team. He sighed solemnly and shuffled to the other side. Inuyasha asked Ayame a question, "Why are Sango and Raiyne called the Ghost Sisters?" The captain of their team answered, "Because they hit you so fast you don't know what hit you. They amazing at dodgeball, they're always the last to live." Kouga and Inuyasha looked doubtful. Ayame giggled. "You'll see. He's right you know," giggled Ayame. Inuyasha looked around. "Do you guys have any rules?" Ayame nodded. "If you hit the rim of the basketball net on the opposite side, your eliminated team-mates come back into the game. If the ball goes into the net, then you automatically win the game." Ayame thought. "Umm… And when you get hit on the head, the person who threw it is out and only the below the waist." Inuyasha and Kouga lifted an eyebrow. "Any more?" "Yeah… If it bounces off the wall and hits you, you're out." Inuyasha sighed. "That's all right?" Ayame nodded.

Mr. Taylor nodded with satisfaction and yelled, "Ok… Begin!" Raiyne and Sango immediately ran towards the balls, everyone else behind them. Inuyasha and Kouga were about to run too but were stopped by Ayame insistent hold. "Don't. The Ghost Sisters will get you." Inuyasha and Kouga shrugged, too full of themselves. "I can dodge. This is my favourite game!" growled Inuyasha. Kouga nodded in agreement. Ayame frowned. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you!" Inuyasha rushed in with Kouga at his side. SWOOSH. THUD. "Kouga you're out!" cried Sango with glee. SWOOSH. The ball missed Inuyasha by a hair's breath away. "I won't miss next time!" cried Raiyne, whipping another ball at another misfortunate victim. After ten minutes or something, Raiyne and Sango and a couple of their team-mates were left on the team while the other team had Inuyasha another guy left.

Inuyasha whipped a ball at Raiyne. Raiyne didn't have a clue but Sango saw it and instinctively reached out to catch it. She tried but the ball slipped out of her hands. Raiyne turned quickly and tried to catch it. She failed but Sango, already on the ground, caught it with ease. "Thanks Sango. You saved me!" "No problem! Hey… Don't forget our title!" Raiyne nodded. Another of their team-mates fell to Inuyasha's throw. Sango looked to Raiyne and dodged a missile. "I'll get Inuyasha. You get your jerky ex." Raiyne nodded, an evil smile on her face. "Revenge is mine," whispered Raiyne. Sango grinned, knowing her friend would finish the job with complete dignity and sheer skill. "Luck to you Sango." Raiyne quickly grabbed a ball and moved agilely towards her prey, her ex-boyfriend.

Raiyne quickly side stepped a whip from her ex, Bankotsu (couldn't think of anyone else! Sry…) She whipped the ball, in a blink of an eye Bankotsu tried to catch it but failed miserably. "Damn!" bellowed Bankotsu. Inuyasha looked at his fallen team-mate. THUD. He gripped his stomach with slight pain. He looked up. Sango was waving a finger at him. "Never look away from a Ghost when you have her in sight. It'll destroy you." Raiyne rushed towards her and they hugged. "Yeah! We are totally the best!" yelled Raiyne. "No… Duh!" replied Sango. The lunch bell rang. Mr. Taylor turned to everyone. "Ok guys! See you tomorrow, I think!" The Moonslayers got together after changing and laughed. When the Tetsusaiga got together afterwards, Inuyasha and Kouga glared at Miroku accusingly. Ayame walked up to the guys and said, "Don't blame it on Miroku, you guys. I told you not to go near the Ghost Sisters. It's your own fault." Inuyasha and Kouga sighed guiltily and headed off to their lockers. Raiyne and Sango just giggled.


	11. Theatre Popcorn

Hey peoplez! This is chap.10 for you guys! Finally some Sess/Kag… Of course all because of your REVIEWS! If you want to suggest something like more Sess/Kag or Mir/San etc… Just tell me (review!) Well I hope you like my chap. And don't forget to REVIEW! Enjoy

Battling Bands… of Love?

Ch.10 

The two bands are at school for the time

Kagome cracked an eye open. She quickly shut her eye again, shutting out the intense glare of the rising sun. "Ugh!" She got up slowly, still dizzy from the sun's leering rays. She shuffled towards the bathroom door, yawning quite loudly. Kagome reached for the doorknob and was about to turn it until she remembered what happened yesterday. She blushed crimson at the thought and she knocked politely. She listened intently to any sound. She heard a brief but loud knock. Kagome backed off from the door unto her bed again.

She closed her eyes and waited for the person, most likely Sesshoumaru, to leave the bathroom. She heard the door open and she opened her eyes and they widened considerably. Sesshoumaru stood there with his chest bare. "Finished. You can use the bathroom now," said Sesshoumaru and he smirked. "You remembered…" Kagome blushed and nodded. "Yeah I did. I remembered when I was about to open it," interrupted Kagome. Kagome got up and walked passed Sesshoumaru into the bathroom. She turned abruptly. "Aren't you gonna go into your room? Or are you gonna stay in my room?" asked Kagome, grinning.

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome into the bathroom and brushed past Kagome, which caused her to lose control of her blush once again. Sesshoumaru smirked and patted Kagome's shoulder lightly before entering his room and closing the door behind him. Kagome sighed. _Why am I acting like a lovesick girl? It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. Or am I?… _Kagome shook her head and began washing. _Well, he seems pretty nice and… he has one hot body._ Kagome giggled at her folly.

Sesshoumaru's blazing golden eyes shot towards the bathroom door when he heard Kagome's laughter. _What is she giggling about?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself. He quickly put on a white shirt and left his room, closing the door gently behind him. He padded down the stairs and saw Alexander, Raiyne's father, eating an apple and reading a newspaper called the Toronto Star. Alexander shifted his piercing golden red eyes to Sesshoumaru and lifted his silver-haired head to greet his guest. "Hello Sesshoumaru. Would you like something big to eat or would you rather munch on an apple?" asked Alexander, graciously. Sesshoumaru inclined his head and replied, "I will have an apple, thank you." Alexander nodded his chin towards the fruit bowl on the table and he buried his nose, once again, into his newspaper.

"How is your father?" asked Alexander, eyes still on the paper. Sesshoumaru looked at Alexander in curiosity. "He is doing fine sir. Do you know him?" asked Sesshoumaru. Alexander laughed. "Of course! We've been friends since elementary!" said Alexander. Sesshoumaru looked at Raiyne's father in new respect. Alexander grinned, sensing Sesshoumaru's change. "It's alright. You don't have to change or do anything," said Alexander.

"Good morning Mr. Kimiko," yawned Kagome. "Hello Kagome, awake this early?" asked Alexander, smiling. "Yeah, I guess," was the reply. Kagome weaved expertly through the many chairs and reached for a banana in the fruit bowl. Alexander returned his attention to his newspaper. "Are you going anywhere today Kagome?" Kagome peeled her banana. "Nope. Why?" "Why don't you show Sesshoumaru around town? And be polite, he's my best friend's son." Kagome nodded and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Where do you want to go?" inquired Kagome. Sesshoumaru shrugged. "It doesn't matter." Kagome blinked thoughtfully. "What about the shopping mall? We can watch a movie, but there won't be anyone in the theatres," suggested Kagome. Sesshoumaru nodded warily. _Girls and shopping… Always a pair._

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood in line for movie tickets in the Silver City movie theatres. When they finally got to the seller, they considered the different varieties of movies. "What about Fever Pitch?" suggested Kagome. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Ummm… Sahara?" asked Kagome again. Sesshoumaru nodded and paid for the tickets.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked to the concession stand and stepped up to the employee. "Hello. What would you like ma'am?" asked the employee politely. Kagome smiled. "I'll have a large bag of popcorn… with butter and two medium drinks please." The guy nodded and pressed a couple of buttons. Kagome took out her wallet while the employee readied a batch of popcorn with extra butter. "What kind of drink would you like ma'am?" Kagome looked to the board on the wall. "I'll have Sprite." Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "What do you want?" "I'll have Coke," replied Sesshoumaru. The employee turned away to get the drinks and returned with them shortly.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru quickly went to the usher to get their tickets checked and entered 'Theatre 4' to watch their selected movie. Kagome ran up the stairs of the nearly packed theatre and found two seats at the top. She turned and waved to Sesshoumaru and he jogged up the stairs to their seats. When they sat down comfortably, the movie started. Kagome reached over to Sesshoumaru and whispered, "We're so lucky! The movie just started!" Sesshoumaru nodded his head and shoved his hand into the bag of buttered popcorn on Kagome's lap. Kagome covered her mouth with her small hand in a silent giggle.

Half way through the movie, the popcorn was almost finished. Sesshoumaru reached into the bag and grabbed something. He looked up and saw Kagome blushing. "Ummm… Can you let go of my hand?" whispered Kagome. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Maybe," he said quietly. Kagome's blush darkened. She pulled her hand but Sesshoumaru had an iron grip. "Please?" asked Kagome, pleading softly. Sesshoumaru's smirked increased in ego. "What shall I do?" Kagome shuddered at the tone of his voice, soft but dangerous. Moments passed and Kagome's anxiousness heightened. Sesshoumaru covered the space between him and her and put his mouth close to her ear. "Let me have the rest of the popcorn," whispered Sesshoumaru, breath hot on Kagome's ear shell. Kagome giggled. "Was that all you wanted? I was really scared for a moment!" whispered Kagome. Sesshoumaru scoffed the rest of the popcorn and Kagome sighed. _Guys and food… Always a pair._

Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived at the driveway of the mansion. Kagome took out her keys from her pocket and opened the door. "Kagome! Where have you been?" Ayame, Sango and Raiyne came running down the stairs. "Oh, Sesshoumaru and I went to the movies. Why?" replied Kagome, slightly confused. "Father wants you to help him with something," explained Raiyne. Kagome nodded and followed Raiyne further down the hall to a black wooden door.

Ayame came up to Sesshoumaru, perking an eyebrow. "So… What did you guys really do?" said Ayame slyly. Sesshoumaru looked down at Ayame calmly. "Nothing. Just watched a movie. Why do you ask?" replied Sesshoumaru coolly. Sango smiled. "It's about time Kagome gets a new boyfriend after the other one," said Sango. She turned to Ayame. "What was his name again? Hobo… Hogo… Pogo?" "What about Hojo?" asked Raiyne, walking towards a pink Sesshoumaru and two giggling girls.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga wandered downstairs to find a blushing Sesshoumaru, two giggling girls and a confused Raiyne. "Hey Sesshoumaru! What happened?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru shook his head and excused himself, jumping to the top of the stairs with a demon's grace and hastily entered his room. Inuyasha looked to Raiyne and lifted an eyebrow questioningly. Raiyne shrugged and nodded her chin to the two now laughing girls.

"Girls! Time to record now!" said Alexander, coming out of the room. The three girls immediately stood to attention, followed by the three guys. Kagome too came out and tailed the two bands down to the basement. Alexander turned around abruptly, causing the others to bump into him lightly. "Kagome? Please go fetch Sesshoumaru. He must manage his band," said Alexander casually. "Ok." Kagome jogged back up the stairs and went up the other staircase to his room.

Sango and Ayame started to giggle again and got a confused stare from Alexander. They stopped and smiled. "What's so funny?" asked Miroku. "Yeah," agreed Kouga. "Kagome and Sesshoumaru went to the movies… And Kagome needs a boyfriend!" explained Sango, gasping. "So…" said Inuyasha, earning a glare from Raiyne. "I get it now! The thought of Hojo makes you laugh!" exclaimed Raiyne. Ayame and Sango nodded, laughing. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga still glanced around confused, while Sango and Ayame laughed and Raiyne and her father grinned at the memory.

Ok! Finished! Well… How'd you like it? Tell me please (Cough REVIEW! Cough) LOL! Anywayz… Thanks for reading and please review! Next chap is going to be mostly about Raiyne and Inuyasha, ok? Why? Because I like this couple better, but I still like Sango/Miroku and the other couples too… Just this couple is my favourite. Well, I'll update A.S.A.P!


	12. Songs & Kisses

Battling Bands… of Love?

Ch.11 

Raiyne, Sango and Ayame moved to their instruments and set up the amplifiers and adjusted the microphones. Kagome pressed a button, opening a voice-transferring machine. "Ready?" Raiyne moved her guitar strap a bit and turned to her band-mates. "You guys ready?" They nodded and Raiyne nodded to Kagome's direction. "Yeah. Which song?" Kagome shuffled through some notes on a stool and pressed a button again. "More to life." Raiyne and the others started playing while Kagome quickly set up the special sound effects that instruments cannot produce.

_Yeah, yeah.. Ohh…_

_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived_

_I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside_

_Tell me what is this thing_

_That I'm missing_

_And why can't I let it go_

_There's gotta be more to life_

_Than chasing down every temporary high_

_To satisfy me_

_Cause the more that I'm…_

_Tripping out, thinkin' there must be more to life_

_Well there's life, but I'm sure_

_There's gotta be more_

_Than wanting more.._

_I've got the time_

_And I'm wasting it slowly_

_Here in this moment_

_I'm half way out the door_

_Onto the next thing, I'm searching_

_For something that's missing_

_There's gotta be more to life_

_Than chasing down every temporary high_

_To satisfy me_

_Cause the more that I'm…_

_Tripping out, thinkin' there must be more to life_

_Well there's life, but I'm sure_

_There's gotta be more_

_I'm wanting more…ohhh…_

_I'm always_

_Waiting on something other than this_

_Why am I feeling like there's something I missed_

_There's gotta be more to life_

_Than chasing down every temporary high_

_To satisfy me_

_Cause the more that I'm…_

_Tripping out, thinkin' there must be more to life_

_Well there's life, but I'm sure_

_There's gotta be more to life_

_Than chasing down every temporary high_

_To satisfy me_

_Cause the more that I'm…_

_Tripping out, thinkin' there must be more to life_

_Well there's life, but I'm sure_

_There's gotta be more_

_To life…_

_(More to Life by Stacie Orrico)_

"That was great!" exclaimed Kagome. "You guys didn't even practice much too." The three girls stood a bit more proudly. "Thanks." DING! DING! Raiyne turned her head upwards. "I think they're here," said Raiyne. "Who?" asked Kouga. "Pipe bag people," said Ayame. "They're here to help us record our November 11 song, though this song doesn't really connect to World War II," explained Sango. Two men came down, carrying a pair of pipe bags. The two men quickly adjusted into the recording room and looked ready to go. Raiyne picked up a normal guitar and Sango picked up a banjo and Ayame picked up a guitar similar to Raiyne's. Raiyne turned to everyone. "Ready?" They nodded. She turned to Kagome and gave her the thumbs up. No one started playing and Raiyne took a deep breath. She let it out and a pure note emerged out of her throat, the start of the song.

_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

_Sat down in a booth in a café there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

_He's a little shy so she give him a smile_

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_And talkin' to me, I'm feelin' a little low_

_She said I'm off in an hour_

_And I know where we can go_

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent a one back here to you_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When the letter says,_

_A soldier's coming home_

_The letters came from an army camp_

_In California, then Vietnam_

_And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

_He said when it's getting' kind of rough over here_

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When the letter says,_

_A soldier's coming home_

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_

_A man said, "Folks would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local Vietnam dead…"_

_Cryin' all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marchin' band_

And one name read but nobody really cared

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When the letter says,_

_A soldier's comin'…_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When the letter says,_

_A soldier's coming home_

_(Travelin' Soldier by Dixie Chicks)_

Raiyne, Sango and Ayame quickly put down their instruments down and thanked the two men with the pipe bags and they once again picked up their original instruments. The two men made their way to the recording room. Behind the glass window. "Ok. Great work, just one more song." Sango nodded and readjusted her drums. "Why not 'I don't give a damn'?" Raiyne nodded and they started.

_Everytime you go away  
It actually kind of makes my day  
Everytime you leave you slam the door  
You pick your words so carefully  
You hate to think you're hurtin' me  
You leave me laughin' on the floor_

'Cause I don't give it up

_I don't give a damn  
What you say about that  
You know I don't give it up_

_I don't give a damn  
What you say about that  
You know I'm not gonna cry_

_About some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that_

I thought we were just hangin' out  
So why'd you kiss me on the mouth  
You thought the way you taste would get me high  
You went to all your friends to brag  
Guys are always such a drag  
Don't you know the reason that I kissed you was to  
Say goodbye

Cause I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
You know I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that

Hanging hanging out, I am simply  
Hanging hanging out, I am simply  
Hanging so why'd you kiss me on the mouth?

Don't you know that I...

I don't give a damn about you  
I won't give it up not for you  
I don't give a damn about you  
I won't give it up not for you  
I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy  
A guy who thinks he's all that

I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn

What you say about that  
You know I don't give it up  
I don't give a damn x2

_ (I Don't Give a Damn by Avril Lavigne)_

Sango put down her sticks while Ayame and Raiyne put down their guitars very gently onto the ground. When the three came in, Kagome patted them on the back. "Nice job. Ok, Tetsusaiga, your turn." Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga got up from their seats and nodded their congratulations to the girls and stepped out. The two pipe bag men were gone. Sesshoumaru replaced Kagome and pressed the button. "You will play 'American Idiot'." Inuyasha nodded and looked to his band-mates. "Ready?" The two nodded. Sesshoumaru also helped the guys with special effects, when needed.

_ Don't wanna be an American idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new mania  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria  
The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alienation  
Everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue_

Well maybe I'm the faggot America  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
Now everybody do the propaganda  
And sing along in the age of paranoia

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alienation  
Everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

Don't wanna be an American idiot  
One nation controlled by the media  
Information age of hysteria  
It's calling out to idiot America

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alienation  
Everything isn't meant to be okay  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

_(American Idiot by Green Day)_

Sesshoumaru pressed the button and said, "Good work. Now do 'Pieces'." Kouga adjusted something on the amp. "Ready?" asked Miroku. Kouga straightened. "Yeah." "One, two, three…"

_I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it_

_I don't believe it makes me real_

_I thought it'd be easy, but no one believes me_

_I meant all the things that I said_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own_

_This place is so empty_

_My thoughts are so tempting_

_I don't know how it got so bad_

_Sometimes it's so crazy_

_That nothing can save me,_

_But it's the only thing that I have_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own_

_On my own_

_Ahh!_

_I tried to be perfect it just wasn't worth it_

_Nothing could ever be so wrong_

_It's hard to believe me_

_It never gets easy_

_I guess I knew that all along_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own_

_(Pieces by Sum 41)_

"Ok now… 'Welcome to my life'."

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work_

_It was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_(Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan)_

"That's good for today, kids. Why don't you guys…and girls go finish up your homework and we'll call you down for dinner," said Alexander. "_We'll_?" asked Raiyne. Alexander smiled. "Of course. You and me dear," said Alexander cheerfully. "Uh-un. No way! I had to do it everyday except when we go out to eat! I am not cooking," said Raiyne. "Fine…" Alexander turned to Sango. "Why don't you Sango. You're good too." Sango sighed. "Fine! I'll do it!" She growled, stomping upstairs, muttering something under her breath. "Thank God!" praised Raiyne, "I'm getting blisters from holding a spatula!" The two bands walked upstairs and another flight of stairs to their bedroom to finish their homework.

Raiyne entered her room and sighed. _Thank Kami! You gave me mercy!_ She reached into her schoolbag and took out her math homework and sat on her roller chair. She took out a lead pencil and started working, sifting through pages, teaching herself how to do math equations and so on. She sighed again and closed her eyes. "Uh… Hi." Raiyne opened her eyes and smelt the scent of the intruder. "Hey Inuyasha. What do you want?" asked Raiyne, turning her head. Inuyasha came in with a chewed pencil, a history textbook and a couple of sheets of paper. "I need help." Raiyne started to retort when Inuyasha intervened, "I know. I'm grade 12 and you're grade 11. It's different but I just need help and you seem to be smarter than Miroku by far." Raiyne 'oh'ed and moved over. "I think you'll need to bring your own chair though," said Raiyne. Inuyasha put his homework down and headed off to his room again. He returned shortly afterwards with his roller chair and moved beside Raiyne, who was overlooking his history text. "What did you need help with?" Inuyasha scratched his head. "Um…. Uh. Everything?" Raiyne giggled. "Alright. Here…"

A couple hours later. 10:00pm

Raiyne leaned back in her chair while Inuyasha scribbled down the last few sentences. "Finished! Finally!" Inuyasha pushed back the chair and stretched. "God. I hate homework," said Inuyasha. Raiyne nodded and yawned tiredly. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom first." Raiyne quickly got up and walked rapidly to the door. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha grabbed Raiyne's arm and tugged her back into his arms. Inuyasha lowered his head to hers and planted a kiss on her soft lips. Raiyne widened her eyes and melted into it. Inuyasha released her and kissed her forehead softly. He quickly moved to the bathroom, silently praising God for the awesome kiss.

Raiyne stood there for a moment, completely shocked at what happened. _Damn…_ Raiyne touched her lips gently and sat down on her bed. She remembered the soft gentleness of his lips and blushed. She picked up her book, 'The DaVinci Code', and started reading, lying down on her bed. Inuyasha came out of the bathroom and smirked. "Hey. Thanks for helping me," said Inuyasha, walking closer to Raiyne. Raiyne didn't say anything. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha stood beside Raiyne's bed and crossed his arms. "I'm not talking to you," muttered Raiyne, eyes still on the book. "But you just did," smirked Inuyasha. "I was just informing you," said Raiyne, looking up from her book into Inuyasha's eyes. "Feh!" Raiyne rolled her eyes and said, "That was a really nasty trick, you know. You knew I would be too shocked to move or anything." Inuyasha grinned and pulled her book down. "You think I didn't mean it?" Raiyne raised her elegant brows in surprise. Inuyasha once again closed the gap, pressing his lips onto hers, nibbling on her bottom lip. After a moment or two, Inuyasha pulled away and saw Raiyne blush cutely. "Your father put out a new mattress right?" whispered Inuyasha, not wanting to break the moment. Raiyne nodded and stood up, walking to the bathroom door. She silently closed after her while Inuyasha gathered his homework. He exited Raiyne's room and went into his. He sighed. _Kami! What did I do? Do I really like her?_ Another voice popped into his head. _Of course you do! You kissed her _and_ you make a fool of yourself. You're lovesick!_ Inuyasha shook his head and lied down on his bed. "Feh!" He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. Raiyne emerged out of the bathroom and lied down on her bed, refreshed from her day at school. "Thank God, tomorrow's Friday!" She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	13. Finally a Couple!

Battling Bands… of Love?

Ch.12 

Friday night, after a very tiring and boring day at school

Raiyne woke up, disturbed by something. She peered at her clock. It was three in the morning! "Holy shit," whispered Raiyne, yawning. She sniffed. "Huh?" She sniffed and sniffed again. _Something's wrong with Inuyasha!_ Raiyne hurried to his room and looked in without knocking. Inuyasha sat on his bed cross-legged, against the wall, chest bare. He opened a gleaming lavender eye and saw Raiyne dressed in her pyjamas, looking at him confused. "You're… human?" Inuyasha nodded, irritated. "On new moons. Unlike you, I turn human instead," said Inuyasha, moody and frustrated. "Sorry," whispered Raiyne, eyes downcast. "Feh! I don't want your pity, wench!" whispered Inuyasha harshly.

Raiyne stared hard at Inuyasha. "I wasn't _pitying_ you! I was sorry I barged in while you were in your time of… your time, ok!" said Raiyne, anger starting to rise. "I don't care! You're lucky because you transform into a damn _demon_, a full-fledged demon! While I'm stuck in this fucking human body! Yeah, I _am_ sorry!" snarled Inuyasha, hands clenching. Raiyne's normally joyful eyes started to shine with unshed tears. "Fine! I _am_ sorry! I'm sorry _I_ caused you this anger. I'm sorry you're here! I'm sorry I _ever_ met you!"

Raiyne turned around and ran into her room and she slammed the door. She slid under her covers roughly, all the while her tears falling freely from her golden silver eyes. She cried, chest heaving in anguish.

Inuyasha stood stalk still for a moment, swimming through his surprised and angry thoughts. He instantly realized his terrible mistake and ran into Raiyne's room, filled with the salty scent of tears. Inuyasha was immediately crouched in front of Raiyne's bed. Raiyne was facing him but had her eyes closed. He gripped her shoulder gently. "P-Please T-Tell me you don't mean what you said… _Please_…" whispered Inuyasha, desperately seeking the answer.

Raiyne answered without lifting her tearstained face or opening the light that is her eyes. "I don't mean it… I-I-I'm sorry…" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her sobbing form and pulled her flush against his warm body. He buried his human nose in her hair, trying to smell her scent with his weak nose. His voice was overwhelmingly deep and soft with grief and sorrow. "I'm _ so_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry, your beautiful eyes get puffy and it looks ugly." He bent his head down to her face and licked her tears, tasting the salty bitterness. Raiyne gradually slowed to sniffles, hiccupping every so often.

Inuyasha touched her cheek gently, wiping the rest of her tears. He placed his finger under her chin and tilted Raiyne's head upwards so that he could look into her sad golden silver eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I get… angry and frustrated when I turn human. I just loathe being human," whispered Inuyasha, quietly, staring deeply into Raiyne's eyes. Inuyasha inched closer and closer to Raiyne until his lips touched Raiyne's trembling ones. It was a sweet and chaste kiss.

After a moment or two, Raiyne pulled back reluctantly from the warmth of his lips. She smiled and embraced Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her slim waist and looked at her. "Does this mean we're a couple? An… item?" asked Inuyasha, cocking an eyebrow. "If you want, I guess… An item? Where'd you get that from?" asked Raiyne amused. Inuyasha growled playfully. "Why? You got a problem being an 'item' with me?" Raiyne punched his arm and Inuyasha's expression turned into one of a good-natured hurt puppy. "Of course not!" Inuyasha kissed Raiyne on the nose and rested his forehead on hers. "I think we should get some sleep. It's…" Inuyasha looked at the electric clock. "…3:45. The others will drive us like mad horses." Raiyne giggled. "Alright. Sleep with me?" Inuyasha nodded. He slipped into the many blankets right beside Raiyne and she snuggled into his strong arms for warmth and reassurance. "G'night Yasha…" Inuyasha closed his eyes, as did Raiyne. "Mm-hm. G'night." They both slipped into the Land of Pleasant Dreams…

Sango and Miroku sighed in content. "They are _so_ cute together!" squealed Sango, careful not to wake the slumbering couple. Miroku and Sango were there since Inuyasha first kissed Raiyne, trying to calm her. Sango perked an eyebrow. "But really… An item? What kind of moron told him that?" Sango shook her head in playful sadness. Miroku took Sango hand into his and made a hurt look, much like the one Inuyasha had had on his face. "I'm hurt Sango. I was the one told him the 'item'," said Miroku, kissing her hand lightly. Sango blushed and muttered something that sounded like a sorry. "C'mon. Let's go to sleep." Sango and Miroku closed the door lightly and shuffled tiredly to their respectful rooms. Miroku turned to Sango right before they entered their rooms. "Are you sure that you'll be ok without me dear?" Sango snorted in an unlady like manner. "Yeah right. How do you think I survived without you for this long? Huh?" Sango just shook her head and closed the door behind her before Miroku could answer. Miroku sighed. _Oh well… Can't say I didn't try…_ He too entered his room and slumped onto his bed.

The light showed through the window, high in the room. Soon, it became unbearable and she blinked open her eyes. Raiyne yawned and rubbed her eyes to get the fuzziness out. She wriggled a bit and found that something was keeping her down. She turned her head and came face-to-face with a bare and well-chiselled chest. She blushed crimson and looked at the position that they were in. If it could actually happen, her blush turned into an even deeper shade of red. Her legs were intertwined with Inuyasha's, a leg between hers and over. She had her back flush against his chest and her hand on her stomach was covered by his. But the most embarrassing one was the hand that was under her shirt, almost touching her breast. Raiyne tried to move her hand from underneath his, but it was in one of his death grasps. "Damn…" muttered Raiyne.

She tried to get up but was stuck in his very strong and determined arms. "Where you goin'?" mumbled Inuyasha, sleepily. "Uhh… Not anywhere soon… Let me go!" Inuyasha opened his eyes and smirked, a fang showing. "Too bad. You're staying with me." Raiyne tried to wriggle once again out of his grip but it was in vain. Raiyne rolled her eyes. "At least take your hand out of my shirt, please," said Raiyne, sighing in total defeat. "Maybe. If you're good," whispered Inuyasha, making Raiyne shiver at the tone. Inuyasha turned Raiyne around so he could look into her eyes. He took his hand from under her shirt and wrapped it around her waist. He bent his head down and kissed her, longing for her unforgettable taste. He only pulled away when they absolutely needed the life giving oxygen. They panted slightly. Raiyne giggled. "Come on. Let's go to the park." Inuyasha nodded slowly. "One more kiss and I'll let you go," said Inuyasha. "Fine…" Raiyne reached up and gave him a light peck on the lips and jumped out of bed. "Hey! That was totally not a _kiss_," complained Inuyasha, sitting up. Raiyne turned around and stuck out her tongue. "Oh well. You'll just have to wait!" She quickly went into the bathroom, leaving a yearning Inuyasha.

After breakfast, Raiyne, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku decided to go to the park. Sango turned abruptly at the door. "Where are you and Kouga going?" Ayame smiled. "We'll just stay here at home or go shopping," explained Ayame. Sango nodded. "Fine." The group of four exited the enormous house. Raiyne and Sango headed to the garage while the two guys stood around. "Where are you going?" asked Miroku. Raiyne turned and smiled. "We're going to go get our skateboards. Want one?" Inuyasha and Miroku looked to each other and nodded their consent. They followed the two girls into the garage and saw, in a secluded corner, a rack of skateboards with a variety of designs. "Nice boards," complimented Inuyasha. "Thanks." Raiyne picked one with a fierce looking lion with wings and thorns around it. Sango picked one with an eagle on it with a background of vines. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the collection of skateboards and chose their favourite. Inuyasha picked one with a menacing skull and blue flames while Miroku picked one with a small devil and red and orange flames.

They put their boards down and started out on them. "Which park are we going to?" asked Sango. Raiyne thought. "What about Willowdale? No one's ever there so why not?" suggested Raiyne. Sango nodded in agreement and leaded on. Miroku nudged Inuyasha in the ribs painfully. "So… Heard you guys are a couple," said Miroku, smirking perversely. Inuyasha growled. "So what? What if we are?" asked Inuyasha. Raiyne looked back. "Calm down Inuyasha! It's not like they won't find out anyways. Sango _always_ finds out, one way or another," said Raiyne, ruefully. Inuyasha smirked. "True…" Sango glanced at them. "What do you mean! Hey!" Sango chased after Inuyasha, growling. "Come back here! What does that mean!"


	14. Surprise!

Hey peepz! This is the last chap of this story! I will make a sequel to this story! Don't you worry… Enjoy!

Battling Bands… of Love?

Ch.14

At School… February

"Ok class. Listen up!" The science teacher waited patiently for the class to be quiet and give their attention to her. The class, including Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga, quieted, fearing the infamous wrath of 'the' science teacher.

"Good. Today and from now on, we will have three new students joining our class," related Ms. Kaline, "Well, not exactly _new_." There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Three young girls entered the class. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga gasped in surprise and shock.

"Class, as you probably know, this is Raiyne Kimiko, Sango Maylu and Ayame Yume," introduced Ms. Kaline, "Girls, please seat yourselves at the back of the class." Raiyne, Sango and Ayame made their way to the back of the class, waving enthusiastically at the three dumbstruck guys. Raiyne sat beside Inuyasha (who sat at the very back of the class) while Sango sat beside her and Ayame settled alongside of Sango. Ms. Kaline resumed her class, writing on the chalkboard about bodily functions. Inuyasha peered at his new girlfriend.

"When the hell did you become grade 12?" asked Inuyasha, still recovering from his shock. Raiyne turned from her doodling and smiled.

"Dad thought that Sango, Ayame and I were smart enough for grade 12," whispered Raiyne good-naturedly, "Plus, I can be with you." Inuyasha smirked.

"Thanks for the day mood boost. I feel so much better," said Inuyasha, pride flaring. Raiyne rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, ego boy. I need to take notes." Raiyne turned back to the chalkboard and studied it hard, narrowing her eyes for a better view. Inuyasha just shook his head and smiled. _I'm so glad I have her…_

Lunch

"God… It's so cold outside!" exclaimed Ayame, clutching herself from the freezing cold (which truly is real in Canada. Of course, I would know, I live here!). Ayame was dressed from bottom to top, not wanting to freeze her butt off. Raiyne and Sango were having a snowball fight. A snowball landed on Raiyne's head, smashing into oblivion.

"Got you! Ha! Lo…" Sango got hit right on the face, covering her nose and mouth.

"Got _you_! Sucker…" yelled Raiyne, excitedly. She ran as fast as she could, fearing her friend's vengeful wrath. Inuyasha and Kouga came out of the school, finished with their awfully long detention and their lunches.

"Finally! Hey!" Inuyasha saw Sango hit Raiyne with a rather large snowball. Inuyasha growled at Sango, approaching the two friends. "No one hurts her!" Sango looked at him weirdly.

"We were just having fun. Jeez, Inuyasha," said Sango defending her skin. Raiyne held onto Inuyasha's arms.

"It's ok Inuyasha. We were playing. Come on!" Raiyne scooped up a handful of snow and smacked it right in his scowling face.

"Mmph!" Inuyasha shook his head, sending tufts of snow flying all over the place. "I am so going to get you Raiyne!" He chased after, kicking snow around and hitting Kouga.

"Hey! Watch it, mutt-face!" called Kouga, baring his fangs. He bent down and scooped some snow and threw it towards the running Inuyasha. Instead he hit Miroku in the back of the head. Miroku rubbed his head and had a glimmer in his eyes. He tackled Kouga to the ground and shoved his face into the snow, almost suffocating Kouga in the process. The only one who didn't get struck was Ayame, who stood shivering from the cold and laughing whenever she saw someone get whacked. Sango took a quick glance behind her. Raiyne was on her tail, catching up quickly with her. She took a chance and shoveled a handful of snow with her hand and changed directions to Ayame. She was almost within range. She lifted the hand and heaved the mound of snow into Ayame's face. Ayame squealed, shaking her head frantically.

"Sango! I hate you!" Ayame ran after Sango, yelling curses at her friend. Raiyne stopped and laughed, clutching her sides in pain. Inuyasha had a predatory smirk plastered onto his face. He stalked slowly to his guffawing prey and tackled her to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" He growled playfully at Raiyne. She slid out of his grasp rapidly and ran behind Miroku, who finished shoving Kouga's face into the cold snow.

"Help Miroku!" cried Raiyne, desperately. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, then Raiyne.

"Uh –oh…" Before Inuyasha could tackle them Kikyo came running towards Inuyasha.

"Yashie! My Yashie! What are doing, hanging around with that scum?" asked Kikyo, gluing herself onto Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha stole his arm back from her.

"Get away from me, wench," growled Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked to Raiyne and took her hand. "And don't taunt my girlfriend, slut." Kikyo's eyes widened and her hands clenched in anger.

"Yashie? She's manipulating you! She's a bitch!" said Kikyo, venom covering every single word.

"Shut up Kikyo! Go away, go back to your sluttish friends," mocked Sango, who stopped running from Ayame. Kikyo screamed in frustration. She walked up to Sango and slapped her.

"No one makes fun of me! _No one_…" snarled Kikyo, her face turning red. Sango rubbed her cheek. Raiyne ran to Sango.

"You fucking baka!" Raiyne yelled. She punched Kikyo with a right hook and slugged her bad. Kikyo was on the ground, clutching her stomach. Kikyo's 'friends' came and squealed. They helped Kikyo up to her feet and they ran, fearing the wrath of the band and the teachers.

"Nice hook!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "Remind me never to make you angry." Raiyne just smiled.

"You ok, Sango?" Sango nodded.

"The idiot had a billion damn rings on her hand!" said Sango, bewildered, "I'm just regretful because you slugged her!" Raiyne giggled.

"Sorry. Next time I'll let you, it's just this time, I needed to have a reason to punch her. I swear, it was so much fun!" exclaimed Raiyne, childishly.

At Home

"Hey dad! We're home!" called Raiyne. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga followed her in.

"Hello, Raiyne. I have a surprise for you guys!" said Alexander. He came down the stairs, wearing simple clothing.

"Really? Cool," said Kouga, putting his bag on the marble floor like the others.

"I'll tell you guys at the dinner table. Today, I bought a Swiss Chalet dinner. Easy on everyone?" asked Alexander, heading to the kitchen. Everyone nodded their relief. The two bands, including Alexander, Kagome and Sesshoumaru, sat at the huge dinner table and sat awaiting the good news.

"I'll just get to the point. Remember how I told you guys and girls to get packed up? Well, you guys are going on a World Tour during the whole year and half of next year too!" Everyone gawked, mouths wide open and eyeballs popping out.

"You must be joking," said Sango, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I agree," agreed Kouga, starting on his meal. Alexander shook his silver head.

"Nope, not at all. We're going on tour! Like it or not…" Raiyne got up.

"Please excuse me for a minute." Raiyne went out of the kitchen. BANG! BANG! BANG! There was a pause. BANG! BANG! BANG! Raiyne came back into the kitchen and sat down. Everyone stared at her curiously. There was a red swollen mark on her head.

"Just had to make sure this was real, that's all," explained Raiyne, smiling. Everyone shook their heads in amusement. Inuyasha peered at the wound.

"You ok?" Raiyne nodded and started eating.

After dinner, everyone retreated into their rooms. Sango quickly finished washing and picked up her MP3. She turned it on and listened to Better Now by Collective Soul.

"Oh I'm newly calibrated  
All shiny and clean  
I'm your recent adaptation  
Time to redefine me…" sang Sango. Miroku slipped into Sango's room and hugged the dancing Sango.

"Hello Sango." Sango leaned into Miroku.

"Hey. Finished already?" asked Sango, airily. Miroku and Sango grew close to each other over the months. They were the last couple. Raiyne and Inuyasha were first, then it was Sesshoumaru and Kagome and then it was Ayame and Kouga.

" Yeah. Come on. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Sango nodded in agreement. She put away her MP3.

"Ok." They slid into the bed and embraced each other.

"Goodnight Miroku," mumbled Sango, exhausted with the day's events.

"Goodnight, love…" Miroku shut his eyes for some well deserved rest.

Kagome yelped in pain. She sat on the ground of her bedroom, clutching her toes. Sesshoumaru came in and observed the developing bruise.

"What did you do?" asked Sesshoumaru, bringing a bucket full of cold water and a small towel. Kagome grinned.

"I stubbed my toe on the leg of my bed. It hurt…" Sesshoumaru wetted the towel in the cold water and wrapped it around her toes.

"Better?" Kagome nodded. She moved to Sesshoumaru and hugged him.

"Thanks, Fluffy." Sesshoumaru purred in dismay.

"When will you ever give up that pet name?" asked Sesshoumaru, wrapping his arms around Kagome's small waist.

"Never… Not until I die!" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Humans are so persistent," remarked Sesshoumaru, sarcastically. Kagome giggled.

"You've got that right!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and lifted Kagome into his arms and entered into his own bedroom. He dropped Kagome unceremoniously onto the bed and got in himself.

"Hey! That wasn't n…" Kagome found it hard to talk when someone's tongue was in your mouth.

"Goodnight…" Sesshoumaru fell asleep, arms around his love. Kagome just smiled.

"Goodnight." Kagome too fell into a peaceful sleep.

Kouga sat on his bed, awaiting his love.

"Finished yet, Ayame?" he asked, waiting impatiently.

"Yeah." She came into his room with her Pooh bear pyjamas and slinked into his arms. "I'm so tired… Especially because of the snowball fight." Kouga nodded tiredly.

"Come on. Time to sleep…" Kouga tightened his grip on Ayame's body and tumbled into a light slumber. Ayame giggled and kissed him on the forehead.

"G'night, Kouga," whispered Ayame, smiling fondly at her boyfriend. Kouga mumbled a soft goodnight and kissed Ayame.

Raiyne washed up with extremely cold water, relieving her burning head._ I really shouldn't have done that. My head aches…_ She finished up and put on her pyjamas and yawned.

"Finished Inuyasha! The bathroom's all yours!" Raiyne exited the bathroom and leaped onto her bed. They're going on tour!

"Jesus… I am so grateful we're leaving tomorrow. I just wished we didn't have to be home schooled or whatever it is…" Raiyne sighed. She closed her eyes and started to drift off.

"Can I sleep with you today?" asked Inuyasha, barging into her quiet haven. Raiyne mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say?" inquired Inuyasha, walking towards his girlfriend.

"I said you could. But you slept with me yesterday… I mean, all month!" grumbled Raiyne turning over. Inuyasha slipped into her bed, hurt.

"You don't want to sleep with me? Don't you like me?" whispered Inuyasha, ears dropping in hurt. Raiyne turned to face him with tired golden –silver eyes.

"I never said that Inuyasha. I was just saying that's all. Daisukee(sp?), Inuyasha…" Raiyne pecked him on the lips and cuddled into him for warmth.

"Gomen… I didn't mean it in the way you thought… Gomen," apologized Raiyne, yawning. Inuyasha stroked her red streaked silver hair.

"It's ok. Daisukee…" Raiyne smiled and snuggled closer.

"Night," mumbled Raiyne. Inuyasha buried his nose into Raiyne's hair.

"G'night, Raiyne. See you later…" The two fell into a dreamless slumber, enjoying each others company and peacefulness.

Tonight is a night full of lovers…

It's finally finished! Battling Bands… of Love? Is finished… Well, I most likely wil mke a sequel because I have my plot or whatever. (The World Tour). I really wasn't expecting this fic to be so long… I have to ask you guys something… Can you guys please give me some suggestions for problems and stuff for my sequel? I have a couple but I need more! Thanx…

PS: Be sure to read my other fics (especially my new one: Hope: An Angel & A Hanyou. If I do say so myself, it's really good! Even great:P) 'Til next time!


End file.
